New Life, new fight!
by Zaara the black
Summary: Naruto is tired of konoha so he decides that Kyubi can help him out. Naruto is transported to the Pokegirl world. A place full of Adventure, a place full of daring, a place full of sexy women! Naruto x harem
1. Pokegirl world

Zaara: here's an idea I kicked around while I had some time off.

Killjoy: and I am glad to help

Zaara: We're going where few have crossed.

Killjoy: prepare your self because we might not hold black.

----------------------------------

Human/Pokegirl speech

_Human/pokegirl thought_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

-------------------------------------------

On another note there will be lemons and by lemons I mean lemons

Also we do not own Pokegirls, or naruto

-------------------------------------------

(A year after The invasion)

16 year old Naruto sighed. He was considered to be one of the better looking men in Konoha, he stood at 5'9", His blonde hair and whisker-like, and blue eyes made him stand out from most other people, wore a orange jacket with a black right sleeve, white under shirt, and black pants.

The reason he was depressed was because he had once again been denied the rank of Jonin, he had blown his date with Sakura, and Kakashi had denied him training so he could go on a date with some house wife who cheated on her husband. Naruto just didn't have a reason to be in Konoha anymore. He didn't have any missions so he went into his mind. He decided that it was time to move on from this place and only one being could do it.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Naruto found himself in front of the Kyubi's cage. The large fox looked at his vessel. **"What do you want boy? My existance is bad enough without you here to mock me" asked kyubi.**

"Excitement from this world . Konoha has become boring in this peaceful state. I want action. I want a way out of this life and your going to give it to me," said Naruto

Kyubi seemed to think for a second before looking at Naruto. **"Fine, but remember that this is a one way trip, no coming back, no nagging on the deal, none of that crap. "You want excitement very well, but the price you pay will be my freedom back to hell, You wish to fight, I send you to a world with a lot more bite. I hope you enjoy the smells, because you will forever be in the world of the Pokegirl," said Kyubi.**

Before Naruto had a chance to ask what he meant Naruto felt a surge of pain go though his body and then all went black.

(Sometime later)

Naruto awoke in a bad. He looked around and saw that the room he was in was blue, had a small deck, and little else. He looked up to see a woman standing next to him only she looked a bit… wired. She stood around 5'2", and c-cup breasts, had green skin with dark green patches on her skin, and short green hair, she wore only a skirt. And on her back was a small seed like thing.

"Where am I miss?" asked Naruto looking at the strange woman who was just giving him a .

"Oh good your awake. Wait here while I get Jack," said the girl.

The girl left the room and Naruto stood up. He felt like he had hit a brick wall, but that was to be expected. He jumped up and began to stretch when the door opened and a man walked in. he stood at about 5'10" dark blue eyes, blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail, looked around 28, wore a lab coat, blue shirt, and pants.

"What's up bro," said the man slapping Naruto on the back.

Naruto stood firm and looked at the other man. "Bro?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. After all I'm the one who found you, plus i could pas for your older brother," said the man laughing.

"Okay that still doesn't tell me who you are," said Naruto.

The man smiled like Naruto did. "Sorry about that bro. I'm Professer Jack Archer , but you can call me Jack," said Jack.

Rally waved at naruto. "I'm Rally. Nice to meet you naruto-kun," said Rally

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Where are we exactly?" asked Naruto.

Jack looked at him. "Why your in my lab in the Indigo league as well as the town of Runsack," said Jack.

"Whoo. Slow down jack, first, where the hell is that, second what the hell is a League, and third, what is she," said Naruto looking at the girl.

Jack sat down. "Well to start I'll tell you what I can. Rally here is what is called a Pokegirl," said jack pointing to the stagne woman.

Naruto looked confused. "A poke what?" said Naruto.

"A pokegirl. You see this kind of shit goes back a number of years. All to a man named Sukebe. A master of technology and magic, this is the person responsible for the creation of Pokégirls and the scars created from his war. A great pervert, mage, and scientist, he created the Pokégirls as his slaves and later as his way to get revenge. After he was discovered to be doing genetic experiments, it was initially thought his first lab was destroyed, and from the destroyed lab came the cursed Jusenkyo Spell Dump.

Several years later, Sukebe came back and this time he used his powers to unleash a nightmare to the people of the Earth. Sukebe's Revenge lasted for a great many years. It is believed that at the end, after his Pokégirls were turned back on his troops, that he was destroyed in the Battle of the San Bay. However, there does not exist any proof that he was in fact killed.

The war of humanity versus the hentai mage/scientist Sukebe. Sukebe introduced humanity to his form of hell. A plague which killed millions and left nearly all females sterile, soldiers that were far beyond the powers of existing science, and other things the world thought only existed in fairy tales. The war united the world (which at the time was divided into something called "Nations") and sparked research into developing something that could combat Sukebe's super-soldiers, the Pokégirls.

The most famous battle was the Battle of San Bay, where the first energy weapons were used and the beginning of the Tamer forces were created. Sukebe's forces were barely defeated, thanks to the discovery that wild Pokégirls can be controlled by chosen people called Tamers.

Also, since most human females had been rendered infertile thanks to the plague, it was discovered that Pokégirls could bear human children as well as Pokégirls, males always human and some females human. However, almost all technology had been lost except those that dealt with stolen technology on Pokégirls.

After Sukebe's Revenge had been fought, the need for Tamers still existed as most Pokégirls had become Feral and uncontrolled.

Now, several hundred years after Sukebe's Revenge, humanity is just beginning to recover. Pokégirls are now somewhat accepted, Tamers are now accepted as full time jobs, pureblood human females are getting rarer since most breeding is done with Pokégirls, technology has been slowly loosing its bad reputation from Sukebe, and humans must learn the full extent of the world they live in now," said Jack.

Naruto sat back and whistled. "That's quite the story. You know this world would be perfect for my former teachers that were perverts," said Naruto thanking of Kakashi and Ero-sennin.

"Yeah it is. Although now a days most people only become tamers so they could get in a good fuck. They have no class or style. That's why I became a researcher. Rally here was the first Pokegirl I received. I never asked her to do anything that she didn't want to do, but help me around the lab and such," said jack.

Naruto smiled. "You said asked instead of ordered you must love her deeply," said Naruto making the woman blush and Jack to kiss her.

"I do love her," said jack.

Naruto looked at Jack. "Where do I sign up to be a tamer?" asked Naruto.

Jack looked at Naruto. "Why would you want to be unless your like all those other heartless bastards," said jack glaring at Naruto for a second.

Naruto shuck his head. "well if we're going to be brothers I might as well tell you my story," said Naruto as he told jack about where he came from.

Jack sat back and smiled. It seemed that this kid was alright, if a bit of a loose cannon. Jack took a look at his watch and noticed it was 3:00 pm. " We can get you registered here. I also have a few pokegirls that no one seemed to want," said Jack as he and Naruto got up.

Naruto smiled at him. "Thanks Jack," said Naruto

Jack smiled. "That's what big bros are for. We have to head to the main lab to set everything up," said jack.

Naruto followed both Rally and jack until they all reached the main lab. The main lab was a nice place, a large computer, black leather seats, and many devices that Naruto had nor clue about. Rally sat in one chair, whiel Jack sat in the other.

It took them a little over an hour to set everything up, falsified birth records, educational recorded, and family. Now the only thing left was to get Naruto a pokedex and a pokegirl.

Jack walked over to his workbench and grabbed an orange one that was sitting around. "Alright Naruto this here is a Pokedex. It gives not only your information and license, but it also gives you data on pokegirls," said Jack as he uploaded the data.

"Thanks bro," said Naruto as he looked at the dex and saw his info.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Archer

Age: 16

Date of birth 10/10/ 284 AS

Height: 5'9"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Next of Kin: Jack Archer (Older Brother)

SLD: 3000

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: y

Master license : n

Researcher license: n

Breeder license: n

Alpha: N/a

PG2: N/a

PG3: N/a

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

Reading this info Naruto frowned. Anyone could find his info and probably be ready to battle him at a moment's notice, but there was little he could do about that now. He looked at Jack.

"We have to cover this up later. Can you show me your pokegirls jack?" asked naruto looking at the older blonde

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Sure, but remember their all young and inexperienced in both sex and battles," said Jack as he lead Naruto to a small area where they saw about 4 pokegirls.

Naruto pulled out his Dex and scanned them.

SQUIRTITTY, the Titillating Turtle Pokégirl

**Type**: Near Human**  
Element**: Water**  
Frequency**: Common**  
Diet**: vegetarian, seafood**  
Role**: water bearer**  
Libido**: Average**  
Strong Vs**: Fire, Rock, Water**  
Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Plant**  
Attacks**: Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw**  
Enhancements**: Increased Lung Capacity, Armored Shell**  
Evolves**: Whoretortle (normal), Blastits (evolved Whoretortle; normal)**  
Evolves From**: None

Squirtitties are the de facto Water-type Pokégirl, being among the most common of their element. They aren't much to look at until they undergo their evolutions however. A Squirtitty has blue skin, darker blue hair, and a large red shell covering most of her back. The underside of the shell wraps around her stomach, ending just under her breasts and just above her waist. It remains solidly on her back, despite the underside only covering that part of her torso. The underside of the shell is a pale, off-white color. Squirtitties are usually a little pudgy, and tend to have small breasts, with a B-cup being the largest known for them. They never have any hair between their legs.

Squirtitties are only slightly more proficient at swimming than your average human, but are able to hold their breath for nearly half an hour before needing air. They aren't meant to be deep-water divers though, since their shell acts as a mild flotation device for them, its composition being mildly buoyant as a natural precaution against drowning. Squirtitties are about as able on the land as they are in the water.

A Squirtitty's trademark attack is her Water Gun attack, which lets her spit water from her mouth. Like other water Pokégirls, she stores this water throughout her body in small "sacs" that help to keep her hydrated over longer periods of time. Unlike other water-Pokégirls, two of her largest water sacs are located in her breasts. This has the odd effect of letting her squeeze her own breasts and letting water squirt out of them, letting the Squirtitty use her Water Gun attack from them as well. Many Tamers enjoy using their Squirtitty's breasts in lieu of public water fountains to drink, since the process that lets a Squirtitty store water within her body also purifies the water, making it exceptionally clean. The one drawback to them continuously using their breasts (or as they prefer to call them, their jugs) this way is that as they lose water, they decrease in size. Concentrated use of their Water Gun from their chest will, after a few minutes, cause them to be flat as a board up top. This is quite embarrassing for a Squirtitty, since it not only makes her look less sexy, it also is a sign that she failed at doing her task well, since she ran out of water doing it. As such, Squirtitties love processes that enhance their bust size, such as being hit with Bloom powder, since it makes them look better and lets them hold more water. Like other Water-types, they need to be submerged in water every few days to keep them in top condition.

A Squirtitty's shell is used in battle only as a defensive move. When she uses Withdraw, she'll curl into the fetal position, and face her back towards her foe, trusting her shell to protect her. She is unable to pull any part of herself back into her shell.

Many Tamers enjoy having their Squirtitty go down on them before or during Taming, since, as Water-types, they can hold their breath for a long time. When Taming,

Squirtitties are quick to get wet (although this isn't water), and like being on their back, since the feeling of being on their shells makes them feel slightly helpless. This isn't true, since a Squirtitty has no problem righting herself from this position, but it makes it much more enjoyable for her, lending a submissive element to it that drives her wild.

Feral Squirtitties are relatively easy to capture out of the water. They tend to use their Water Gun attack a little too freely, and once they're done with that, capturing them isn't hard at all. Threshold girls who become Water-type Pokégirls tend to become Squirtitties more often than other Water-types.

Naruto turned the dex to the next one and scanned her.

CHARAMANDA, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl

**Type**: Animorphic  
**Element**: Fire  
**Frequency**: Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet**: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish  
**Role**: frontline soldiers  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock, Water  
**Attacks**: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes  
**Enhancements**: Fire powers, Endurance, claws  
**Evolves**: Charmelons (normal)  
**Evolves From**: None

The first elemental Pokégirl to make her appearance during Sukebe's War was the Charamanda and her more powerful evolutions. Using her fire attacks to attack the human forces, they decimated regiments of human soldiers and melted through tank armor to great affect. It was only when Sukebe's Charamandas attempted to infiltrate cities on their own that they found themselves overpowered by local fire departments and their fire hoses that held the lines against them. Eventually, when Sukebe learned to utilize other elemental types with the Charamanda forces, not even those defenders managed to hold the lines at all. After the war, these Pokégirls were hunted but many survived both the war and the Pokégirl hunts in the years that followed. These were also the first Fire-types that Researchers after the war obtained data on.

These days, these Pokégirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame.

More affectionate than her evolutions, and perhaps moreso than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokégirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokégirl and tamer alike. These Pokégirls are often provided to new tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father.

In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well. In sex battles, their low pleasure threshold is an obvious liability. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however.

Naruto was impressed, but still had two more to go.

CHIKOTIT, the Plant Pokégirl

**Type**: Near human plant  
**Element**: Plant  
**Frequency**: Common in Johto league, Uncommon in Opal League, Rare in other leagues  
**Diet**: vegetarian based diet  
**Role**: gardeners  
**Libido**: Average with high tendencies  
**Strong Vs**: Water, Poison, Cat types  
**Weak Vs**: Fire  
**Attacks**: Vine Whip, Bullet Seed, Leach Seed, Catnip Kiss, Solar Beam, Tackle  
**Enhancements**: Strong skin, invulnerable to the effects of spores or poison attacks  
**Evolves**: Boobleaf (normal), Dryad (evolved Boobleaf; normal)  
**Evolves From**: Nymph (Leaf Stone)

Common starter Pokégirls in the Johto league, the Chikotit is a great 'girl for those looking for a "pure" plant type. Extremely loyal to those that have shown them kindness, the Chikotit can serve a wide verity of functions. Recent studies have found that the Chikotit is nearly immune to all spore and pollen based poisons.

Chikotits, like nearly all other plant Pokégirls, has a light green shade to her skin. Around each wrist are five bumps, looking like bracelet from a distance. They usually wear their hair long, and often have leaves and vines woven into it.

Chikotits are very self aware, and many have low self-esteem. This is often caused by the fact that they are rather plain in the looks department. Short by Pokégirl standards (most barely hit 5') and with A-cup breasts, the Chikotit is never going to beat a Succubus in a beauty contest. To make matters worse, their faces are rather flat and plain, though their eyes do seem somewhat large on their small bodies. Those same eyes though, cause many tamers to lie awake in the night reflecting on the love and trust they found there.

One famous poet, William Wankspear, actually wrote a full play about the trouble caused when a young tamer looked into the eyes of a Chikotit. Because he was from an anti-Pokégirl family, he couldn't be seen with his lover in public. The forbidden love is the main plot of the play until the final scene in which the two lovers kill themselves so they could be together in the afterlife. The play, Ted and Chikotit, is considered to be one of Wankspear's greatest works.

In battle, Chikotits have similar powers to those of a Boobasaur. However, Chikotits are unable to create poison, and have to rely on other means of fighting. From the bumps on her wrist come the majority of her attacks. Her vines come out of the bumps, though at lower levels she can only make one on each hand. The higher her level, the more vines she can manifest until she has five on each hand. The bumps are also used to forcibly expel seeds, granting her access to the Bullet Seed attack. The bumps also act as a focal point for her Solar Beam attack.

When charging the Solar Beam, the bumps will begin to glow until white. At that point, the Chikotit will do what seems to be a double palm thrust, and the Solar Beam will shoot out from her palm.

During taming, a Chikotit will act very shy and submissive at first. Once they have found a tamer they has shown them plenty of affection and proven their looks don't matter to them, their personality does a total 180. Fond of getting drilled from behind, Chikotits also enjoy using their Vine Whip skills in other ways, though noting like Dominas (Chikotits have a hard time understanding why any one would want to be hurt during such a pleasurable time). While they will grope and stroke their tamer if he it male, they are especially fond of playing a game with female tamers. This game is only known as Tentacool Wape, as no female tamers have commented on what it entails.

In the wild, Chikotits can often be found sunbathing in the nude (they cant be sunburned and they gain vital nutrients from the light). While sunbathing, they are easily captured.

Thresholding into a Chikotit is a rare occurrence in most leagues, but has become more common in Johto. When this happens, it is usually taken poorly as the girls often drop in height while their looks become plain and bland.

A large number of Chikotits has been sent to the newly formed Opal league to become starters for their growing tamer population.

"Chikotits seems like a good starter huh?" asked jack smirking at Naruto.

"Yeah, but I want to see this last one," said Naruto as he began to scan the girl laying on the grass. She looked around 15, stood around 4'6", had long brown hair that looked more like fur that was pulled into a ponytail by a loose blue bow, two brown ears at the top of her head, shapely hips, long fluffy tail, nice c-cup breasts, and doe-like brown eyes, she wore blue jean short shorts that were a bit unzipped, an orange top that barely covered her stomach, and no shoes.

EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokégirl

**Type**: Animorph, Humanoid  
**Element**: Normal  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: berries, nuts, common Pokéchow  
**Role**: pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting  
**Attacks**: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer  
**Enhancements**: fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)  
**Evolves**: Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress or Round Stone), Espea (normal; trigged in the day or Sun Stone), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night, or Moon Shard), Evangelion (Angel Stone), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Gel Belle (after three tamings with a Slimette), Glace (Ice Crystal in cold conditions)  
**Evolves From**: None

Eva, the fox-squirrel Pokégirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent.

On the Orange Continent, about twenty years after Sukebe's disappearance, an attempt to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone resulted in the continent's almost complete destruction. Now the Orange Islands have a "No Evas Allowed" policy, though most people don't know why other than "Evas are bad luck."

It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry (as human males are wont to do) and allow for the group's safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research.

There appearance despite their attitude and/or demeanor is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4' to 4'6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown color. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in color, and shortest near there breast (which can range anywhere from a meager A-Cup to a nice C-Cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive 'hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between Domestic and Feral born Evas there are not many to note aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (As she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feral born have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild.

"How bout her," said Naruto pointing to the Eva. "She's rather cute and I got a stange feeling the moment I laid eyes on her," said Naruto.

Jack smiled. "That's a good choice bro," said Jack as he went and got her.

Jack soon returned with the Eva. She stared at Naruto for a second before blushing. Jack laughed. "She's a bit of a shy one. At least until she's comftable around you," said Jack.

"Hello there Eva," said Naruto.

"Hello there Master," said Eva.

Naruto looked at her. "You don't have to call me that," said Naruto making the Eva look at him in surprise.

"But I must. It is a sign of respect between tamer and Pokegirl," said the Eva.

Naruto smiled, before petting her ears making her moan slightly. "Well you're my new friend So call me Naruto. I got to ask do you have a name, besides Eva.

"No master, but you may give me one if you like," said the Eva smiling at Naruto already feeling comftable around him.

Naruto seemed to think for a second, before snapping his fingers. "How about Lavie," said Naruto.

Lavie as was her new name smiled at Naruto, before bending over slightly and giving him a small peak at her breasts. Jack smiled, before he told them to follow. Once they returned to the main lab Jack looked at Naruto.

"Alright bro now that all the major stuff is settled we can get down to business. Here in the Indigo league we have a number of gyms that you can battle against for entrance into the league finals. The league finals are held every 2 years. Now you came a bit late to the game so you only have about a year and a half to catch up, so what do you plan to do?" asked Jack.

"Naruto smirked at him, before looking at Lavie. "Just who the hell do you think I am? I plan to spend the first month training here and then I'm going to hit the road," said Naruto.

Lavie looked at him. "Mas… Naruto are you sure that's a wise idea?" asked Lavie.

"Maybe not the best, but before we do anything I'm going to up you to the level that I think you'd do your best at," said Naruto making her blush from the praise.

"Thank you," said Lavie.

Rally entered the room and looked at Naruto, Lavie, and Jack. "Dinner is ready Jack as is the room for Naruto-kun and Lavie," said Rally.

"Great let's eat and get some rest," said Jack.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: my first attempt at a pokegirl story. Unlike Bleach or Naruto I don't have a whole lot of info here.

Killjoy: but I have a little experience with some other authors.

Zaara: Tell me what you think of this story.

Killjoy: and we will be back before you know it.......So watch your back ^_^


	2. Let the quest Begin

Zaara: hey everybody here's the second part to the Pokegirl story. I hope you enojy it.

Killjoy: we hope you like.

------------------

Human/Pokegirl speech

_Human/pokegirl thought_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

-------------------------------------

(Next morning at Archer Lab)

Naruto woke up and looked around. After remembering the previous day smiled. He tried to get up, but found a bit of weight on his chest. He looked down to see his first Pokegirl Lavie an Eva sleeping peacefully. She had removed all her clothes the previous night, but nothing had happened. Naruto kissed her forehead and woke her up.

She smiled at Naruto before kissing him. "Good morning Master," said Lavie.

Naruto wanted to cry. She still had problems just calling him by his name. They both got up and got dressed, though Naruto was staring at Lavie's ass the whole time. Even if he wanted to look away he couldn't she had such a cute ass. They both exited the room and made their way down to the living room where Jack and Rally had breakfast ready.

They all sat down and began to eat. It was a comfortable silence. After it was over Naruto offered to do the dishes as Jack went to his lab to grab his field gear. He had to check something outs in the surrounding area. Once Naruto finished the dishes he grabbed Lavie and took her outside.

He pulled out his Dex and looked at her level and attacks.

Name: Lavie

Type: Eva

Lv: 5

Attacks: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer.

Naruto pondered this. "Not a bad batch of moves. Alright Lavie you and I are going to start by doing push ups. 100 of them," said Naruto.

"What?" asked a Shocked Lavie.

"Come on the quicker we start the faster we get done with the warm up," said Naruto making Lavie whine a bit, before she followed his example.

(9 hours later)

Naruto walked into the house with Lavie right behind him moaning in pain. He had put her though hell and it wasn't a pretty sight. He had her spar with him after the warm ups and that had lasted a good six hours. Lavie flopped to the floor and lay there.

"Oh my. Are you alright Lavie?" asked Rally as Jack came in to see her laying there.

"That man is a slave driver. Don't trust him when he says light," said Lavie in between groans.

"Trust me that was nothing compared to what my old pal Lee and his Sensei gai use to do. I only had you run 10 laps. If it was Lee you would be running 1000 laps," said Naruto.

Lavie turned her head and glared at him. "Your still a damn slave driver," said Lavie.

Rally chuckled, while Jack laughed. He pulled out his old red Pokedex and scanned Rally. "Says here she's at level 9 already. Impressive Most tamers don't get their first pokegirl to lv 9 in 2 weeks, yet you did it in nearly a day," said Jack, before putting his dex back up.

"Yeah. I plan on heading to the nearest gym soon to start battling," said Naruto.

"If you want to do that the nearest Gym is Cherry city. You have to go past the forest here. That's about a three and a half days of walking," said Jack.

"I figured as much. We'll probably be here for another day, before we set out bro," said Naruto.

"That would be fore the best. You might want to take Lavie to the hot springs. It helps after a hard day of training," said Jack.

Naruto nodded and picked her up before he helped her to the springs.

Rally smiled. "She's already quitte taken with him," said Rally making Jack look at her with a raised brow.

"How do you know that Rally?" asked Jack only for her to stand up and kiss him.

"Instinct Jack," said Rally as she walked away while swaying her hips. Jack got the hint and soon followed.

(In the springs)

Lavie sighed as the water seemed to fit her like a glove. It loosened up her tight and aching muscles that the training had done to her today. Naruto kneeled behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Lavie was enjoying what her master was doing to her. The feeling was making her feel much better. It was also giving her a slight tingling sensation between her legs.

"Hey Lavie why not get out the water so I can do your back," said Naruto

Lavie nodded, before she got out the water and lay on her stomach. Naruto then began to rub her back in key places making the girl moan in pleasure as well as relief as the soreness, began to enjoy the feeling. Lavie was beginning to enjoy herself, until he touched her tail. Lavie let out a loud moan as he did this, Naruto stopped and looked at Lavie. He started to mess with her tail by petting it. Lavie clamped her hand over her mouth, when an orgasm hit her. She screamed in pleasure, before her master looked at her.

"Sorry about that Lavie-Chan I didn't know that that would happen," said Naruto.

Lavie stood up before pushing him down and sitting on his chest. "Now you know master, what do you plan to do about it?" asked Lavie as she kissed him on the lips.

**Warning Lemon**

As they kissed Naruto smacked her ass one good time, before giving it a firm squeeze. This made Lavie moan into the kiss and her tail wag in the air. Naruto flipped them both over before he pulled back from the kiss. Lavie moaned in disappointment, before he started to kiss her neck. Lavie moaned at his actions. Naruto moved down and began to kiss her breasts and stomach. Lavie soon found herself moaning uncontrollably. Naruto moved one of his hands down and gently ran it along her womanhood.

Lavie's back arced at this as her toes curled. That one touch had nearly sent her over the edge, and he wasn't even halfway done with her. Naruto moved down before he was at the prize. He opened his mouth and licked her lower lips. Lavie moaned. Naruto opened her lips partially, before pinching her clit and sucking on it. Lavie screamed in pleasure as he did this. She was beginning to really enjoy the pleasure when she cum hard. Naruto opened his mouth and sucked on her lower lips, before gulping it down.

Lavie panted, before looking at her master. That last orgasm was so strong, but she wasn't satisfied yet and her master had yet to get a release, and judging by that 10 inch long, 1 inch wide anaconda that was standing tall he wanted some action.

"Master I need you inside me," said Lavie.

"Okay Lavie-chan," said Naruto.

Naruto put the tip to her outer lips and gently pushed in. Lavie was weathering in pleasure, before to long Naruto was all the way inside her making her moan. It took a minute or so for Lavie to adjust to his size, she was a virgin after all. Naruto gripped her thighs as he pulled all the way back, before slamming into her. Lavie moaned as he did this.

Naruto pulled back again, before thrusting into Lavie as she thrust back. It only took a minute for a rythem to get started. Naruto was grunting, while Lavie was letting out silent screams. She had a thirst that needed to be quenched, a body that needed to be satisfied, like no other.

"MASTER!" yelled Lavie as she cum for a third time.

Naruto keep thrusting into her as to prolong her orgasm. Lavie was nearly weathering in pleasure, before Naruto felt his own release upon him. He speed up, before he unloaded his seed inside her. They both panted as Lavie lay there. She wanted more, but didn't think she could go another round.

Naruto helped Lavie up before he put her at the edge of the hot springs. Lavie sighed as she rested her breasts on the stones, while her legs and pussy where in the water. Lavie felt Naruto behind her, before he rubbed her pussy with his cock. Lavie was still a bit horny and waited for him to enter her. When he did she let out a scream that would probably wake the dead. Lavie had her mouth open wide as Naruto pounded into her from behind. The way things were going Lavie would either pass out from how good it was or black out after her next orgasm. After a few more thrusts she felt herself tighten around Naruto. Naruto pulled back and thrust into her once more before they both cum.

When the orgasm hit Lavie passed out from how good it was.

**Lemon end**

Naruto pulled Lavie out of the water and wrapped her in a towel, before wrapping himself and walking to their room for the night..

(Next morning)

Naruto awoke with a yawn and saw that Lavie was sleeping well. He woke her up. "Hey Lavie how do you feel?" asked Naruto

Lavie stared at Naruto and just smiled. "It won't do no good bro. She's in taming shock," said Jack from the door. Naruto looked at jack who didn't have his jacket on.

" the hell is that? How long does it last?" asked Naruto.

"Jack shrugged. " Taming shock happens to a Pokegirl the first time is is taken by a new tamer. Most figure it's to establase a new conection. As for the Actual taming shock,could be anywhere from 3 hours to 3 weeks. The first time I tamed Rally she was in taming shock for nearly a week," said Jack.

"Alright what do you recommend Bro?" asked Naruto.

"Let it ware off before you do anything else. It may seem like nothing, but she's going to need the rest, be luckey she isn't a fire pokegirl or something that has a high labido or she'd be ready to go again, even in shock," said Jack.

"Alright then. While she rests I can learn all about the world," said Naruto.

(5 days later)

Naruto stood at the front door with Lavie next to him as they prepared to leave. Naruto had ventured into the main part of the town and bought himself dome new clothes. He now sported a white button up shirt, that had the sleeves rolled up, baggy dark Blue jean pants, a long blue sleeveless jacket with a the kanji for wind on the back in green, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of blue shades. Lavie still had on the short-shorts from before, still unzipped a little, she now sported a black shirt, that barley covered her breasts like before.

Lavie had Tamers Shock for two and ½ days. While she was shocked Naruto learned as much as he could about the world. She had also taken to calling him Naruto-kun. It amazed him really. So much stuff and yet, it seemed that there was never enough knowledge. He had generally gotten the picture. He had Lavie training in close combat and he was surprised as how well she did. She was probably elite Genin in Lv at combat. She had also learned a bit about Naruto's past, the parts he shared anyway. Lavie had cried after Naruto told her the softer parts of his childhood.

She had grown in lv. She was now at lv 14 and was ready to prove herself worthy of her master.

Jack smiled at Naruto. "I guess I'll see you around bro," said Jack as he gave Naruto a small hug.

"Yeah take care yourself bro," said Naruto.

Rally seemed to remember something as she rushed inside and came back a few seconds later with a 5 small balls. Naruto knew there wore poke galls to help catch feral Pokegirls.

Rally handed them to Naruto. "You might want to keep them on you, you never know when you'll need them," said Rally.

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks Rally," said Naruto.

Rally turned to Lavie. "You take good care of Naruto-kun now," said Rally making the younger Pokegirl smile and nod.

"Don't worry Miss Rally. I'll keep Naruto safe and sound," said Lavie hugging Naruto's arm.

Everyone laughed. Naruto and Lavie began to walk away and soon found themselves on the road leading to the forest and Cherry city.

(in the forest)

As Naruto and Lavie walked in the forest, they saw a few pokegirls. All of them seemed to be quite alright and not many bothered them. They spent the whole day walking until it was around lunch time. Naruto had pulled out some food and with the aid of Lavie got a small fire going so they could eat. As they prepared to sleep Naruto heard a small noise. Naruto looked up and saw that a pokegirl was standing before him.

The girl looked around 18, resembled a tiger from his world. She stood at roughly 5'6", reddish-orange fur that covered her whole body, large c-cup breasts, light green eyes, orange hair that blended well with her fur, and cat ears that seemed to come out the side of her head. she wore a red v-neck top that barley covered her cleavage, tattered tight brown pants, and boots. She growled at Naruto, before she got into a lowered body stance, before lunging at Naruto. Naruto jumped out the way as she righted herself and prepared to attack again. Naruto slipped out his pokedex and scanned her.

TIGRESS, the Fighting Feline Pokégirl

**Type**: Animorph (Tiger)  
**Element**: Fighting  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: meat, milk, human style foods  
**Role**: Combat, security, adult entertainment  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks**: Bite, Pummel, Scratch, Slash, Super Claw, Uppercut, Growl, Pose, Puff Puff  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Olfactory Senses (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced strength (x5), Quick Recovery time, Claws, night vision  
**Evolves**: Panthress (mistreatment), Ebony Tigress ([Classified]), Titter (mechanism unknown), Sabretooth Tigress (Diamond Stone (eaten), Round Stone (does NOT have to be eaten), White Tigress (E-Stone Ceremony, high level, strong bond with Tamer), Romanticide (Shiny Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Catgirl (battle stress)

One of Sukebe's original Pokégirl breeds, the Tigress was one of the primary front-line fighter of Sukebe's forces during the War of Revenge. A deadly warrior thanks to enhanced senses, strength and agility, not to mention the attributes given to her by her tiger genetics base, such as claws and night vision, this was a Pokégirl breed was highly adaptable to most given situations. There are many newscasts and articles produced before the new age that exist today that best show the ferocity and cruelty this breed was capable of. Ironically, this was also among the first Pokégirl species that were turned to humanity's side. They were a very sensual breed and it was easy for soldiers to turn captured Tigresses to their side with a satisfying Taming. In the end, this was the many Pokégirl breed that made the majority of Tamer forces that attacked Sukebe's stronghold at the battle of San Bay, and making them popular amongst Tamers even today. Their willingness to do hard work and the intense, near Growlie-level loyalty they can posses makes them an ideal Pokégirl for both Tamers and as partners to Police Officers.

Physically, the Tigress breed has strong genetic association with their namesake. The breed is built with muscled, sleek feline frame, having furred tail and cat ears and normally covered in reddish-orange fur with black stripes, covering their bodies entirely. The breed is noted for their healthy breast-size, which hovers around a large C-Cup. Although there are members of the breed noted with larger cup sizes, larger breasts can often impede their fighting skills. Most Tigresses stand at a height between 5'5" and 6', all of which is well toned, sleek muscular forms that are capable of some impressive flexibility which can be used in combat or the bedroom. All of these physical traits are what make the Tigress so highly sought after.

Almost universally the Tigress Pokégirl species possesses a very passionate nature, both within a combat arena as well as in bed. Their battle-lust keeps them ready for battle anywhere, anytime, even against opponents that they would be considered weak against. Fighters to the core, they will throw themselves into battle, always pushing their limits to the max. Simply pointing them in the direction of their opponent is all a Tamer needs to do to get the results they want as most enemies are often intimidated by the ferocity with which Tigress fights with in combat. However, such is not advised, considering the damage that can be incurred during a Pokébattle with a wild-running Tigress. Instead, Leagues have put out educational material for educating Tamers on properly handling and training their Tigresses, made free upon request at most Pokécenters. A Tigress, even if Domestic, is a wild being and Tamers that don't help their Pokégirl properly channel her skills can meet with some disastrous results, often very lethal to the Tamer.

Equal to if not surpassing their love of battle, Tigresses are imbued with an insatiable appetite for sex and act with a wild manner, making this Pokégirl a wild one in bed. During Taming, the Tigress breed are extremely passionate always pushing the limits of both Pokégirl and Tamer to the limits. Feline flexibility, sleek muscles and an insatiable appetite all come together for a Taming with Tigress that is a memorable event for even the most experienced of Tamers. They are very sensual, loving any attention paid on them, particularly having their fur stroked with their tail being particularly sensitive. Despite all they're capable of in bed, Tigresses are Average Libidoed Pokégirls, however, they only require the average and are more than willing to go for the extremes. Indeed the phrase, "like a Tigress in bed" refers to all this, setting a standard that all other Pokégirls are judged by.

However, not everything concerning the Tigress is a bed of roses. The breed has taken some serious hits in its popularity over the years, especially in the past century. Due to the intense loyalty, if not fanaticism surrounding one Tigress had for her master and the events that lead to his death, saw the rise of Mao's Rebellion in 248 AS, sealing the fate of Pokégirl Rights and leaving humanity to face factions of her Rebellion to this very day; the Limbec Pirates included as such. And then the discovery of the Panthress Pokégirl breed only a couple of decades later has caused people to look at Tigress breed in a new light, leading them to realize that while they have the potential to aid humanity, their same versatility can also be used to cause great harm; a true double-edged sword. Nevertheless, despite the shortcomings and hits to their reputation, the Tigress remains among the most highly sought after Pokégirl breeds.

Although a rare outcome for girls to change into when they hit Threshold, it is not a surprise that women with a strong feline ancestry to have a solid shot at becoming a Tigress. Especially if they were many felines of the Catgirl branch rather than the Merrowl in their family tree. The families of said girls are advised to be careful, as the onset of the girl's new instincts cause her to become rather wild. Although it may be dangerous, it's best to give the girl company as she goes through this trying state, lest the invading animal mindset be allowed to take over completely, causing the Threshold Tigress to take flight. Once she's fully Thresholded, it's then safe for the family to sell her off to a Ranch or a private party.

Naruto then turned to scanning her lv and found that she was a lv 13 pokegirl. This would make her a bit of a match for Lavie.

"Lavie you ready for your first battle?" asked Naruto as Lavie jumped in front of him.

"Ready Naruto-kun," said Lavie as she prepared to do battle.

"Alright then! Lavie Quick attack!" said Naruto.

Lavie soon started to speed up and charge at Tigress. When Lavie was upon her she throw out a powerful jab. The Tigress stopped the attack and countered with a vicious uppercut that sent Lavie to the ground and on her back. Lavie jumped out the way as the Tigress tired to pounce on her with a knee drop. Lavie quicklyused the force of her jump, by using a kick that sent the Tigress to the ground.

"Lavie use Tackle!" said Naruto as the Tigress got up.

Lavie charged at the Tigress, before sending her to the ground using her body weight to spear tackle her. The tigress used this to her advantage and used bite. Lavie screamed in pain, before her grip on the Tigress increased, before she slammed the Tigress into a tree. The Tigress felt the full impact of the attack, and slumped down a little.

"Lavie move!" yelled Naruto.

"Alright!" yelled Lavie before jumping into the air.

Naruto grabbed a poke ball from his belt before throwing it at Tigress. The ball hit Tigress and a beam of red light engulfed her before the ball fell to the ground and started to shake. Naruto and Lavie waited on baited breath as this happened. The ball stopped shaking and the red light in the center conformed that she was caught. Once it was confirmed Naruto ran over to Lavie to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright Lavie?" asked Naruto looking at her.

Lavie nodded, before rubbing her jaw. "She got in a pretty good punch, I'll give her that Naruto-kun," said Lavie.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll deal with this one in the morning," sai Naruto as Both he and Lavie drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Zaara: So far so good.

Killjoy: lemon?

Zaara: What!? I was planning on saving that for the big day

Killjoy: oh so we are doing it?

Zaara: (Rubs head) Opps did I say that out loud.

Killjoy: hahahaha yes you did now.

Zaara: Sorry you just have to wait for the next chapter to come out.

Killjoy: later everyone


	3. Forest

Zaara: Here we are with Chapter 3 of this fic.

Killjoy: we have a twist right?

Zaara: Probably.

Killjoy: gooo enjoy everyone.

-----------------------------------

Human/Pokegirl speech

_Human/pokegirl thought_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

Enjoy

-------------------------------

(Next morning)

Naruto stood up in a tree and was looking at the sun as it rose. The wind was cool and refreshing. Naruto enjoyed mornings like this. Naruto jumped out the tree and landed on the ground. He had discovered on the second day in this world that this world basically ran on the same rules as his and he was able to use his massive chakra reserves. After Naruto jumped out the tree he took both his Pokeballs and throw them. Two beams of light appeared and showed his two Pokégirls. Lavie yawned, while the Tigress smiled.

"Good morning ladies," said Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," said Lavie as she ran up to Naruto and gave him a kiss.

"I guess you're my new tamer huh?" said the Tigress examining Naruto from head to toe Naruto. "Not bad," said Naruto

"Yeah. Tell me why did you seem so Feral, even though you look like you were taken care of rather well?" asked Naruto.

The tigress sat down. "I won't lie to you master. My last master was a real crull son of a bitch. He tamed me only once every 3 months, in case you didn't know that's super bad for my kind. After that it was abuse, after abuse. Soon I was losing matches and when I lost my sixth match straight, he abandoned me like yesterdays trash. That was six months ago. You can't began to image what I was going though. I should be thankful that i'm still alive. After what happened I could have become a Panthress," said the tigress putting her hand on her head.

"A pantherss?" said Lavie as she turned her head to the side.

"Hang on. That initial was attached to the Tigress profile on the Dex," said Naruto as he grabbed his Pokedex and quickly looked up Pathress

PANTHRESS, the Dark Feline Pokégirl

Type: Animorph (Black panther)  
**Element**: Dark/Fighting  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: human style foods, extra meat (especially fresh and raw...)  
**Role**: Menace to society, killer, punisher  
**Libido**: Average (High 4 times a year)  
**Strong Vs**: Normal, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Rock  
**Attacks**: Bite, Crunch, Fury Swipes, Dark Goggles, Dark Blade, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Stone Palm, Saber Claw, Seismic Toss, Body Slam, Chi Blast, Resist, Dark Shield, Dark Mist, Dark Bomb, Super Claw  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Claws, nightvision, Enhanced Strength (x15[Berserker-type], x5[Fiend-type]), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Durability (x5[Berserker-type only]), Enhanced Intelligence (x5 [Fiend-type only])Enhanced Agility (x3[Berserker-type], x7[Fiend-type]), Quick Recovery, Stealth (can blend in with shadows)  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Tigress (low discipline, mistreatment, little Taming, and lose 7 battles in a row)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 800,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 200,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one**: Make sure you have a strong fighting-type Pokégirl on hand to fight. Try to not let yourself become visible to the Panthress as they will try to ignore your Pokégirl to attack you directly.

In all things light there is darkness.

Like the Penance and the Chimera, the Panthress is a dark evolution. Only this walking tragedy is especially sad, as it could have been prevented quite easily.

There are a combination of elements which result in an evolution to a Panthress. One, obviously, is mistreatment, verbal and physical abuse. Normally, this would lead a Tigress to become a Penance. However another factor is a lack of discipline. Treating a Tigress with indifference save for when you want something, not having her train much at all, and other such lackadaisical things add to the deadly mixture. Another, even more inexcusable factor is lack of Taming. Tigresses require frequent Taming for them to function, and not Taming them often leaves them half-Feral, near savage at all. And finally, having the Tigress lose seven battles in a row. This engulfs them in rage and frustration, resulting in a dark evolution and certain death for the Tamer who abused her. They are menaces, yes, but they are also to be pitied.

The first Panthress was discovered completely by accident. A Tamer of the Sunshine League didn't take good care of his Tigress, letting her training slip, rarely taming her, and forcing her into fights against opponents who outclassed her greatly. When the Tigress lost her seventh battle, against a Griffon, she was engulfed in dark light, changing into a monster. She killed her Tamer for the pain and frustration she had suffered under him and murdered the Griffon and her Tamer out of sheer rage. The Panthress was caught and put down, but soon after others began appearing.

There are two known types of Panthress. The most common form is the 'Berserker' Panthress. Berserkers gain tremendous amounts of muscle, especially in the biceps and thighs, their breasts expanding into the F-Cup range. Their tails grow thicker, their fur and hair becoming midnight black, giving them the ability to blend in with the shadows. Their eyes become gold, and their faces, if not already close to it, become much more animal-like in appearance, looking almost exactly like the animal they were based on originally. Their claws increase in sharpness and thickness, their senses enhancing just slightly. Berserker-type Panthresses undergo a drop in intelligence, their minds becoming almost constantly angry, lost to the rage over the abuse and neglect they suffered. They are brutally savage in battle, but somewhat clumsy due to their large size. This can be used to the advantage of someone attempting to put the Panthress out of their misery. They cannot stand the prescence of most men for any length of time longer than in takes to get what they need out of them, and consider other Pokégirls helping men to be an act of betrayal.

The second type of Panthress is much more rare, but just as dangerous, this form known as the 'Fiend' type. Their faces, if animalistic, become more human, their hair and fur darkening to deep black. Their eyes become golden, their claws sharpening, and like Berserker-types gain the ability to blend in with the shadows. They retain the lithe, slender figure of their previous form, gaining only a slight increase in bust and height. However what they gain is an increase to their intelligence. They become smarter, and in turn crueler, gaining a strong desire to turn the fury at their abuse and neglect outward in various ways. They are just as angry as the Berserker-type, but they turn that anger outward in a different way, in the form of acts of vicious cruelty. Otherwise, they appear as calm as any other Pokégirl. They can stand the presence of men for strong lengths of time, but doing so makes them act out even more. They can accept Tamings from males, but will feel tremendously sullied afterwards for psychosomatic reasons and need to have a Taming with a female or a Pokégirl immediately afterwards to feel better and calm down. Fiend-types are infamous for their cruelty, and are considered by some to be more dangerous than Berserker-types.

It's unclear so far what causes the variance that makes the two different types of Panthresses. Many theories have been presented, some reasonable, some not. So far, the most acceptable reasoning for the difference is that the type of abuse that created them differs from the Berserker to the Fiend, with Berserkers receiving primarily physical abuse, while Fiends received primarily mental abuse. No one is willing to test this, so studies are being performed on a case by case basis.

Panthresses are vicious, unrelenting fighters. They will not hesitate to kill anyone they find, and when they catch a male Tamer they will torture him to death, forcing them to arousal and violently raping them first. They are considered by some to be embodiments of Mao Shin Mao's frustration and rage. It is known what makes a Panthress, and you are advised NOT to do this under any circumstances! They WILL NOT STOP until they kill their abuser and anyone else in their way. If found in the wild, do not attempt to engage or capture unless absolutely necessary. Evacuate the area immediately and contact local security forces and as many Officer Jennies as you can find. This is not a joke. Failure to do so will result in loss of Pokégirls and Tamers license, as Panthresses are ranked to be an Alpha-class threat and a danger to anyone around them.

There has been some talk of Taming a Panthress for use in a Harem, possibly even rehabilitating them like Penances can be. Research has shown this to be impossible so far, as the ingrown hatred of men Panthresses have makes them unwilling to tolerate the concept of being in a harem. The closest anyone has come is in the Silver Islands League, where the experimental Lockdown procedure has produced at least one known Berserker-type Panthress that will not rape/eat/kill a man on sight. She still despises men, however, and the rage, while more controlled, is still there, making her very difficult to deal with. She wants nothing more than to be left along, and all those involved with the project are inclined to let her be. While SIL officials are considered bizarre by most due to their stance on certain issues, their research into finding ways of making dangerous Pokégirls less dangerous is encouraged. There have been only two known instances of a controlled Panthress besides this one. The first is a Berserker-type reportedly spotted in the Sunshine League that showed signs of possibly being a Battle Panthress. The bonding may also account for why she let the two men spotted with her actively be in her company for so long. The other is a Fiend-type Panthress known to be a member of a Limbec Pirate band in the Indigo League.

Thankfully, there are no instances of Thresholding into a Panthress occurring. Although some have brought up a rather interesting topic. If a Panthress were to occur through Thresholding, would they have the tremendous internal rage that regular Panthresses do? The theory was presented by Silver Islands researchers, and admittedly has given some people pause. This theory has also made law enforcement officials, especially those in-charge of tracking down and eliminating illegal Kit Mills, become more cautious when searching for the illegal facilities…

"No wonder the bastard abandoned you. He was scared you'd turn into a Panthress and kill him. Presonally i wouln't have blamed you," said Naruto making her shiver for a second. He seemed a little pissed off.

"Are you going to abandon me as well Naruto?" asked the tigress looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto shuck his head. "No. I'm not. i've always lived by the rule that i don't abondon people. I'm not a cold hearted bastard like your last Tamer. Do you remember his name?" asked Naruto.

All the tigress did was shake her head. "Sorry, but I don't, although I'd remember his face in a second if i ever saw it again," said the Tigress.

"Well we can't keep calling you Tigress. You do have a name you'd like to go by?" asked Naruto.

The tigress blushed. She had never been asked by anyone if she wanted something. " Well I rather like the name Tatiana," said the tigress.

Naruto smiled. "Tatiana it is. My name is Naruto," said Naruto as Lavie went over and gave Tatiana a hug.

"I'm Lavie, your new harem sister," said Lavie making the other girl smile

"Ahhh your so Cute! I just love those foxxy ears of yours!" said Tatiana, picking the other girl up and giving her a massive hug.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at them._ "Their going to get along fine," thought Naruto smiling._

(A day after walking)

Naruto, Lavie, and Tatiana had walked along the patch for a good few miles. It wouldn't be to long before they reached the city. They set up camp 2 hours before it got dark so Naruto could train them.

"Alright girls you ready for some training?" asked Naruto smirking at them.

Lavie paled, while Tatiana looked at her. "How bad can his training be Lvie?" asked Tatiana.

Lavie groaned, while Naruto smirked at them. Tatiana would later regret asking that question.

(3 hours later)

Lavie and Tatiana both fell to the ground and both were panting heavy. They had just gone though the toughest endurance training every, and all Naruto did was smack their thighs and arms with a pole he pulled from nowhere. He had also had them both attack him which was easy considering that he had blindfolded himself, but he still sent them to the dirt after each attack. Currently they were glad for the rest. He was strong.

"Alright, how about some fish for dinner," said Naruto.

Tatiana's ears twitched. "That would be great master," she said.

Naruto smiled. "Great. I'll be back in a few," said Naruto walking off.

Tatiana turned to Lavie. "He's a bit of a salve driver," said Tatiana. "Although he's a lot nicer then my last tamer was," said Tatiana.

Lavie smiled. "Naruto-kun is nice, but that's from years and years of others being cruel to him," said Lavie, before clamping her hand over her mouth.

Tatiana glared at her. "Alright spill, before I force the info out of you Lavie," said Tatiana smirking.

Lavie shuck her head, before she was tackled and pinned. Tatiana had more strength, but Lavie throw the larger girl off her, before settling her waist. Tatiana flipped them both over, before pinning thesmaller girl's arms.

"You two couldn't wait for me could you," said a smirking Naruto from the tree line. He had 6 fish in his position.

Lavie blushed konwing that her master saw her as being domonatied by her new harem sister, but Tatiana smiled, before she licked the other girls ear making her moan, before kissing her. Naruto was enjoying the Show that they seemed to put on. Tatiana removed her lips, before running her tougne along the smaller girl's face and neck making her moan. Tatiana looked into the eyes of the panting Eva, before Kissing her again. Now Naruto was really enojying the show.

After Tatiana broke the kiss she smirked at her tamer. "You want to join in Master? I'm sure we can play around for a while, hell even longer then that," said Tatiana smirking.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "how about after we eat?" asked Naruto smirking back at her.

As if on cue the girls stomachs growled, making them both blush and naruto laugh.

(A few moments later0

After eating they decided to retire for the night. Lavie optioned for her poke ball as she didn't want to think about what the tigress had planned for her after what happened earlier.

Naruto proceeded to lay down and go to sleep, Only Tatiana had other plans.

**Warning Lemon**

Naruto had removed most of his clothes except his boxers and laid down in his tent. Tatiana was just outside, before she removed all her clothes leaving her bare but naked. She slipped into the teat and saw Naruto laying down with his eyes closed. Tatiana slipped her hand inside his boxers and began to stroke him. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Tatiana. He remembered what the pokedex had said about them needing taming often, so Naruto grabbed her and twisted them around. Tatiana was on her back and her legs were spread wide by Naruto, before he inserted a finger inside her warmth.

Tatiana gasped at this. It had been a long time since she had a man pleasure her. Naruto moved his finger deeper making her moan. Naruto then slipped in another finger, making her moan loader. Naruto moved closer to her pussy, before licking the outside of it, he then slid his tongue inside her pussy making her moan louder. Tatiana also knew her pussy was extremely sensitive, but he was just making her want to be fucked harder. Tatiana didn't last much longer as she hit her orgasm with a moan. Naruto gladly drank her cum, before he got up and kissed her. Tatiana moaned in the kiss as she scared his back, leaving angry red scars.

Tatiana broke away from the kiss and smirked at Naruto. "Your turn Master," said Tatiana as she got on her hands and knees as Naruto stood up.

Tatiana grasped his cock in her hand before she licked it, Naruto gasped before she started to lightly suck on the tip of his cock. Naruto moaned as he rubbed his hands though her hair. Tatiana pulled Naruto's cock deeper into her mouth. Tatiana then loosened her throat muscles, before deep throating Naruto. Naruto groaned at this. He liked the way she just licked and sucked his dick. It took about 5 more minutes, before Naruto let himself loose inside her mouth. Tatiana swallowed all his seed before pulling off his cock with a wet popping sound. Tatiana lay on her back with her legs spread open for him.

Naruto got between Tatiana's legs and slipped inside her. Tatiana moaned. Naruto filled her better then her last tamer did. As Naruto began to pump into her he was staring straight into her eyes. This surprised Tigress and got her worked up even more. Her last tamer never stared into her eyes like Naruto was doing. This made her feel loved. Tatiana sat up and kissed Naruto, Naruto returned the kiss, Naruto thrust into her harder, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed in pleasure.

"Master… Master… Master!" yelled Tatiana as Naruto was just filling her in some many ways.

Tatiana felt just so good. Naruto was just so caring. It didn't take much longer, before she felt herself tighten around Naruto. Naruto groaned as he felt himself ready to cum. He speed up and both he and Tatiana came at the same time. Tatiana's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as the feeling of euphoria engulfed her. Tatiana fell back panting as Naruto still looked at her. Naruto lay down on top of her before kissing her silly. Tatiana barely came down from her high when Naruto flipped them both over so that she was on top.

Tatiana smirked at Naruto, before she began to bounce up and down on his cock like she was a Cowgirl from the olden days. Both moaned as she did this. Naruto grabbed her hips and began to thrust back. Their bodies meet and Tatiana felt Naruto touch her womb, making her cry out with Pleasure, before she came. Even though Tatiana came Naruto was still driving into her without stopping, even When Tatiana fell forward on his chest and began to suck on his neck. Tatiana moaned as she felt her third orgasm approach. Naruto dived into her a few more times, before Tatiana bit his neck hard. He understood why a few seconds later as she tightened around him. Tatiana came only seconds, before Naruto spilled himself inside her.

**Lemon End.**

Tatiana loved the way his seed just streamed into her, but she also loved the fact that he was still caring and gentle with her. Naruto wrapped his arms around Tatiana, before both fell asleep.

(Next morning)

Naruto awoke to Find Tatiana clinging to him. Naruto smiled at her, before kissing her on the head making her moan. Naruto flet something wet on his cock. He looked down and noticed he was still connected to Tatiana. Naruto slipped out of her making her moan, before he pulled on his boxers, his shirt and Jacket. Naruto took Lavie's poke ball before throwing it. Lavie appeared in a flash of light and looked at her master.

"Hello Naruto-kun," said Lavie smiling at Naruto.

"Hello Lavie-chan. "You mid watching Tatiana-chan while I go and get some fish?" asked Naruto.

Lavie nodded, before Naruto shot off into the trees. Lavie yawned, before she got beneath the covers only to find herself pinned by a smirking Tigress, before she kissed Lavie

(At the river)

Naruto throw off his jacket and shirt, before he slipped into the water. He saw them, the fish. He swiped his arm across the water making 9 of them fly onto the grass. Naruto got out the water and was about to take the fish when he jumped out the way of an attack from two talons. Naruto skidded along the ground and looked at the girl that had grabbed his fish. The looked around the height of 5'3", long brown hair that fell to her ass, green eyes, b-cup breasts with the feathers above white instead of brown, tone arms, but it seemed that her wings were attached to the upper parts of her arms. Her legs were yellow and on each on them was a sharp talons, She didn't have any clothes on. He quickly grabbed his dex and scanned her

PIDGETTE (aka PIDGERSEATAH), the Tweety Trollop Pokégirl

**Type**: Near Human**  
Element**: Flying**  
Frequency**: Common**  
Diet**: Insectivore, some plants**  
Role**: Couriers, scouts**  
Libido**: Average**  
Strong Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Ground**  
Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Rock**  
Attacks**: Gust, Swift, Taunt, Move By, Quick Attack, Feather Shuriken, Scratch, Preen, Cuddle, Caress**  
Enhancements**: Enhanced Endurance (x3), Minor Levitation, Lightweight Frame, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Improved Respiration, Atmospheric Comfort**  
Evolves**: Pidgeota (normal)**  
Evolves From**: Pidgy (normal)

That was all Naruto needed to know, before he jumped up and kicked the Pidgette. The Pidgette hit the ground before getting up and glaring at Naruto. The Pidgette quickly let loose what Naruto assumed was a Gust attack. Naruto braced himself for the attack that did little damage to him. She flew up into the air and made Naruto sigh. He was going to have a bit of a problem. She throw her wings forward and unleashed a massive amount of Feather Shuriken at him. Naruto jumped out the way of the attack, before grabbing a rope. He quickly added a bit of weight to both ends using a paper seal, before winding it up and throwing it at the Pidgette.

The rope wrapped around her, before dragging her down to the ground. Naruto ran though a few hand signs before stopping. "Water style: Water drill Jutsu!" yelled Naruto firing the blast at the girl.

The blast hit the girl dead center, before she nearly passed out. Naruto took a Pokeball and throw it. It hit her, before she was pulled in by the red light. Once the ball hit the ground it started to shake. Naruto looked at it for a second, before it stopped. Naruto sighed before picking it up and putting it on his belt. Naruto got the fish before returning to camp.

(Back at Camp)

**Warning Light lemon**

When Naruto returned to camp he heard both Tigress and Lavie moaning. He walked over to the tent to see Lavie turned sideways, with her leg held up by Tatiana as they rubbed their pussies together. Lavie screamed out as she came, but Tatiana wasn't done yet. She had noticed Naruto and his hard on, before licking her lips. She got on all fours before shaking her ass.

Naruto unzipped his pants and let his cock come out, before he lightly rubbed it along her pussy. Tatiana moaned, before Naruto slammed himself inside her. Tatiana let out a scream as Naruto did this. This was what she wanted a powerful screwing. Naruto slammed himself into her a couple of more times, before she moaned and came. Naruto wasn't satisfied and noticed that Lavie was staring at them with a lustful look on her face. Naruto removed himself from Tatiana, before walking Over to Lavie. Lavie lay with her legs open, before Naruto entered her.

Lavie screamed as he did this. Naruto had tamed her several times already, but each time always felt like her first with him. Naruto bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Lavie moaned at this. Tatiana had already fucked her brains out and she was ready to cum again, but she was determined to make sure that her lover came with her. Naruto pounded into Lavie's tight pussy, before they both moaned and Came with Each other.

**Lemon end**

Tatiana and Lavie both looked at their master as he pulled out of Lavie. Both girls redressed, before looking at him and his fish.

"Did you get anything worth eating master?" asked Tatiana.

Naruto nodded, before pulling off the Pidgette's poke ball making them both look at him.

"Come and give us a good Show!" said Naruto throwing that ball.

Once she was out she looked at the three of them. "Who are you guys?" asked the Pidgette.

"I'm Naruto," said Naruto.

"I'm Lavie," said Lavie as she looked this new girl up.

Tatiana looked at her, before Naruto sighed. "I guess she's still in taming shock. This is Tatiana," said Naruto making Tatiana nod.

"Oh. Well am I going to get a name Master?" asked Pidgette.

naruto seemed to them for a second before nodding to himslef. "How about Dusk? You have that sort of feel about you," said Naruto.

The girl smiled. "I like it," said the girl.

Naruto nodded. "Good, because we're about to move out to a Gym battle," said Naruto, before he scanned all the girls.

Name: Lavie

Spices: Eva

Lv: 15

Name: Tatiana

Species: Tigress

Lv: 14

Name: Dusk

Species: Pidgette

Lv: 12

Naruto shuck his head. "I'm going to have to get you up to sunff. Tatiana, Lavie that doesn't excuss you from training," said Naruto smirking.

Lavie and Tatiana groaned as they knew what they were in for, before and after the training.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Singer: We all live in a Pokegirl world. (Pokegirl) I want to be the greatest Master of the ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Po Ke Girl

Zaara: ( tick mark appears) Who ordered the singer!?

Killjoy: Don't look at me I thought it was your damn Idea I find it annoying.

Zaara: Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.

Killjoy: we will see you soon with more by tomorrow. later.


	4. Arrivel in Cherry City

Zaara: Here is chapter 4 of New life, new fight

Killjoy: yes its shaping up nicely

Zaara: Now to get this party started.

Singer: I want to be the very best, like no one ever was.

Zaara: (Grabs singer by shirt) Seriously shut the hell up! I didn't bring you on.

Killjoy: kick his ass!!!!!!!!!

Zaara and Killjoy: So shut the hell up.( Both punch him)

Killjoy: god damn I am going to feed him to sharks. injoy everyone.

---------------------------------------

Human/Pokegirl speech

_Human/Pokegirl thought/ Letter/ Flashback_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

Television

--------------------------------------

( two days later)

Naruto walked down the path that was just outside a the large forest and lead into wide field. He had a small smile on his face. He had gotten all his girls to lv 16 in the last two days, although he really had to put Dusk though hell and back to get her up there. Since he was training them so hard he didn't have time to tame them, not even Lavie. It was close to mid-day so Naruto stopped, before taking off all three of his Pokeballs and throwing them into the air.

All the balls open and the girls come out. "Alright girls let's get some lunch, before we head off. I'm sure your all hungry," said Naruto.

"That's sounds good," said Dusk as she helped Tatiana get the silverware out of the bags. Lavie started to set up the fire for cooking, while Naruto got out the spare food. It didn't take them along time to get it ready, before they began to eat and drink. Once the food was finished they packed it up and Naruto looked at his girls.

"Alright once we get to the Gym here's the plan. Dusk will be first on the roster. Since she fly's she has an advantage over a few types, Next up will be Lavie. With your speed you'll have a better change if they have power. If it comes down to it we'll use Tatiana as our base of power," said Naruto.

"Why am I last Master?" asked Tatiana looking at their master with a pouty face.

"First stop calling me that. Just Naruto, second we may need your strength as a last resort. Sorry Tatiana, but it's for the best," said Naruto looknig at the girl.

Tatiana nodded, before she stole a kiss from Naruto. Once she broke away Dusk stole a kiss, and then Lavie. Naruto smiled at all of them, before recalling them all to their balls. Naruto clipped them to his belt, before beggining to walk again.

(2 hours later)

Naruto had walked for a ways until he came before a guy his age sitting under a tree. The guy had long black hair, light brown eyes, wearing a blur gi, white pants, and two bracers on wither arm. Naruto was about to walk past him, when the guy stood up. Naruto and he were easily the same height, but Naruto was a tad bit bulkier.

"Can I help you Mr.?" started Naruto.

"My name is Zero Ankoku. I came from the Edo league with the three Pokégirls I caught there. I would like to battle you…" started Zero.

"Naruto Uzumaki Zero," said Naruto making him raise his brow.

"_Another from Edo?" thought Zero._ Zero grabbed a ball from his bell.

"What are the rules we're playing by Zero?" asked naruto crossing his arms.

Zero smirked at him. "Three-on-three. After a battle is over we swap out or Pokegirls. The first person to win two battles walks away the victor," said Zero.

Naruto smiled. "Why the hell not. I'm game

"I screw you Elfin!" yelled Zero throwing a ball. Out the ball came a girl that stood at 4'5", light blue eyes, dark brown hair, athletic build, pointed ears, b-cup breats, wearing a brown leather skirt, long sleeve brown leaether shirt, that covered her white undershirt with the collar turned down, and both her hands had brown gloves , on her feet were boots.

"What the hell?" said Naruto quickly scanning her.

ELF, the Mystic Woodsgirl Pokégirl

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Plant/Magic  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: Omnivore. Leans toward a vegetarian diet.  
**Role**: Groundskeepers, gardeners, farmhands. Elves tend to make poor heavy laborers but excel when working with plants. Crop yields are 120% when Elves are used. However they make poor pets in an urban or polluted setting.  
**Libido**: Low to Average. (Can be High to Extreme when emotionally attached to a partner.)  
**Strong Vs**: Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock  
**Weak Vs**: Ghost, Steel, Poison  
**Attacks**: Leap, Command Plants, Sleep, Mystic Bolt, Shield  
**Enhancements**: Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Arm Musculature(x2), Flawed Constitution, Reduced Feral State  
**Disadvantages**: Takes Double-damage from Poison Attacks. Takes 1.5 damage from domination attacks. Especially sensitive to sonic attacks. Low pleasure threshold.  
**Evolves**: Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)  
**Evolves From**: Drow Zee (Sun Stone)

Naruto looked at her. He took a ball from his belt before throwing it. "Let's go. Lavie!" yelled Naruto.

Lavie appeared and looked ready for battle. Lavie charged at the girl with quickness, and throw out a punch. However the other girl jumped to the side, before opening her palm and shooting out a bolt of blue energy. The blast hit Lavie in her back sending her to the ground. Lavie quickly recovered, by sprinting on her hand and turning around before glaring at the girl.

"Lavie use Quick, followed by Leap and Quick attack!" yelled Naruto. _"Damn that Elf is good," thought Naruto. _

Lavie rushed forward, but seemed to speed up, before jumping into the air. Once in the air she seemed to fall a lot faster then she ran.

"Elfin move!" said Zero only for Elfin to take the full blunt of the attack sending her to the ground.

Elfin recovered, before glaring at the other girl. She charged her and throw out a punch, that Lavie stopped with ease, by grabbing her wrist and throwing her over her shoulder. Lavie then raised her leg and dropped it on the other girls stomach woth as much power as she could. Elfin let out a scream on pain as she fainted.

Zero grabbed his ball and recalled her. He looked at the little ball fondly. "You did a good job Elfin. Have a nice rest," said Zero as he grabbed another ball. "Come out. Lira!" said Zero.

As the ball opened a young woman came out. She had long black hair, that was pulled into a ponytail, stood at 5'3" , black eyes, C-cup breasts, wearing a tight red shirt with white lines, a black cape that was connected to a pendent she wore, a black long skirt, wearing boots and gloves.

WITCH, the Magic Abuser Pokégirl

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
Element**: Magic**  
Frequency**: Uncommon (Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)**  
Diet**: Human-style**  
Role**: Amateur magic-users**  
Libido**: Average mainly, gets High when they're excited**  
Strong Vs**: Ghost, Fighting**  
Weak Vs**: Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire**  
Special Weakness**: Ticklish, green-skinned witches have severe water allergy**  
Attacks**: Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect**.  
Enhancements**: Magical Affinity**  
Evolves**: Sorceress (normal), Enchantress (Moon Stone), Elementalist (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone), Tick-Tock (Dream Stone)**  
Evolves From**: None

Naruto recalled Lavie before grabbing another ball. "Let's go Dusk," said Naruto before Dusk appeared in the sky.

Dusk glanced at the Witch, before flying at her with the intent to claw her into submission. Lira glanced at her for a second, before firing a Power bolt. The Power bolt was strong enough to knock Dusk out of the sky. When dusk hit the dirt, the witch charged up to her. Dusk didn't have time to return to the sky so she caught a punch to the face that laid her on the ground.

Dusk glanced up at her before glaring. "Do your worst," said Dusk.

"Mana Bolt," said Zero. The witch fired a bolt and hit Dusk. The ball exploded knocking her out.

Naruto recalled Dusk. "You did a great job Dusk. I'm proud of you," said Naruto as Zero recalled his own Pokegirl.

"I must confess. I didn't expect you to have such powerful Pokégirls or be such a strong adversary," said Zero smirking.

"Same to you Zero. Although I must confess that the last is my strongest Pokegirl," said Naruto pulling his ball that contained Tatiana.

Zero smiled. "AS is mine," said Zero as they stared each other down.

"GO!" they yelled at the same time throwing the balls. The balls collided, before bouncing off each other and releasing the girls.

Tatiana roared once she was free. The other girl however held herself as Calm. The girl stood at 5'4", long silver hair, golden eyes, with lighter pupils, solid build with c-cup breasts, wearing a open black dress, that showed her white thong off, also in high heels. In her right hand was a rapier.

SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
Element**: Normal/Fighting**  
Frequency**: Uncommon (Crimson League)**  
Diet**: human diet**  
Role**: fencers, frontline fighters**  
Libido**: Average**  
Strong Vs**: Normal, Magic**  
Weak Vs**: Ghost, Psychic**  
Attacks**: Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter**  
Enhancements**: Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.**  
Evolves**: Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), or Piratit (Water Stone)**  
Evolves From**: None

"Before we begin what is your Pokégirls Level?" asked Zero.

"16... Yours?" asked Naruto.

"16 as well. This will be an interesting contest," said Zero.

"Indeed," said Naruto.

"Kira Slash!" yelled Zero.

Tatiana Slash!" yelled Naruto.

The two girls met in the middle with Claw on sword, before both jumped back. Tatiana charge in and throw out a hard Jab, that barely missed Kira, Tatiana then started a small Chain of Combo's, before Kira was hit by a kick she lashed out with. Kira skidded back, before righting herself.

Kira Swordwave!" yelled Zero as she slashed her sword and a light wave of power shot at Tatiana.

Tatiana took the attack, before she charged. Kira was stunned, before she felt a bite on her arm. She screamed as she throw Tatiana off of her. Tatiana landed on her feet. Kira Charged and slashed at Tatiana, Tatiana caught the attack in her left side making her scream in pain. She glared at Kira, before her eyes glowed.

Naruto smirked, Tatiana seemed to get a boost of power when that her eyes glowed. "Tatiana finish this with Uppercut!" yelled Naruto as Tatiana.

Tatiana complied, before slamming a powerful uppercut into the other girls chin. The other girl was sent into the air, before she landed next to her master out like a light.

Zero picked her up bridal style. " Yoyu did well Kira. I concede defeat my friend. I have no more disire to battle you at this time and place. However the next time we meet I will come out the victor, That i shall" said Zero as Naruto helped Tatiana up.

"I'll be sure to train hard for our next battle Zero," said Naruto.

"As shall I, though you might want to speed it up. I only have one badge as I only got here two months ago, but I'm going to make it to the finals of the league and I would like to battle you at our fullest there. As I can already see Fate working it's way into our destinies," said Zero.

"Fate has nothing to do with it Zero. Count on the fact that I know from past experiences," said Naruto as Zero walked away.

Tatiana laughed. "It seems you got yourself a rival Master," said Tatiana.

"Yeah. Come on let's get you and Dusk patched up. You two took quite a beating," said Naruto making Tatiana frown.

"I had that bitch on the ropes," said Tatiana making Naruto smile. He would have to give her a present later.

(In the town)

Tall Buildings, many shots, and a whole bunch of stuff Naruto had yet to see. This was Cherry City. The first thing that Naruto noticed was that many Pokégirls walked around., most of them scaly clad in nothing, but tights, short shorts, thongs, bares, small shirts that barley covered their breasts and little else. Naruto had pulled Lavie out of her Poke ball and allowed her to walk next to him. As they walked they saw a small park. Naruto and Lavie entered the park and found that many people were either getting blowjobs, or fucking like rabbits in heat. Naruto blushed while looking at two girls who just couldn't stop fingering each other. It was one thing to know that this world did this kind of stuff all the time, but to do it in public. He'd keep himself and his girls from the public eye when he did that tank you.

"Hey you," came a voice that belonged to a woman with long blue hair and blue eyes, stood just a bit shorter then he did, rip breasts that gave her a fine look, tone legs, and a nice ass. She wore a police outfit that had a miniskirt on it, black heels, green lipstick

"Who are you miss?" asked Naruto looking at the woman.

"I'm officer Jenny, so what can I do for you? Are you looking for a really go fuck, because we can go back to my place if you want right now," said Jenny with a lustful smirk.

Lavie saw red for a second. "Back off! Naruto is mine and my sisters!" said an Angry Lavie as Naruto put his hands on her shoulders

Naruto looked at this Woman. "Aren't you a cop and shouldn't you be stopping this? And why did you ask me if I wanted to fuck you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm a cop and no. This is orgasm park. You can fuck to your hearts content and you won't get arrested It's only illegal if you do it in the streets. Some people can't wait to get home and just fuck here. As for why I asked you I'm a pokegirl and I haven't been tamed in a little while," said jenny.

"Well can you tell me were the center is?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. Take the path up the street and you can't miss it, but what do I get in return?" asked Jenny licking her lips.

Naruto sighed. "Lavie…" said Naruto.

Lavie nodded at Naruto, before looking at Jenny. "I don't like you," said Lavie as Naruto recalled her.

Naruto dragged her to a more secluded part of the park.

**Warning short Lemon**

Once out of Sight Jenny got on her hands and knees leaving her ass in the air, Naruto quickly undid his pants letting his cock free. He pulled Down Jenny's panties, before ripping them away. Naruto lined his Cock up with her womanhood, before shoving it inside her and making her moan in delight at having something so big inside her. Naruto groaned as she started to thrust inside the police Pokegirl. Jenny moaned as he started to speed up.

Jenny started to breath hard as Naruto continued to pound into her pussy. He then stopped before pulling out of her. This made her mad as she was so close from him pounding into her. She was about to yell at him when he pulled her shirt open reveling that she had no bra on. Naruto pulled her forward until She was sitting on his lip. Getting the idea She hovered above his cock, before slamming down and screaming as she felt her release.

Naruto Started to pound into her making her Scream in pleasure as she was flowing like a fountain. Naruto groaned as he felt himself ready to release himself inside Jenny. Naruto thrust into her a few more times, before ejecting himself. Both sighed before she fell forward onto his chest.

**Lemon end**

"We'll have to do this again sometime, but next time we're going to be at my place," said Jenny as she kissed Naruto, before getting off his cock, and fixing her clothes. "Later," said Jenny.

Naruto sighed. He fixed his own clothes, before he walked off.

(Pokegirl center)

Naruto walked into the Lobby to find a few people there with their pokegirls. Naruto walked up to the main Counter and saw a pink haired nurse with a nurses outfit that clung to her like a glove. She wasn't very tall only reacing about

"Hello there I'm nurse Joy. Welcome to the Pokecenter," said Joy.

Are you by any chance a Pokegirl?" asked Naruto making Joy nod.

"Why yes I am. How did you know that?" asked Joy.

"I ran into Jenny a little earlier at the park," said Naruto.

Joy blushed. "Oh my. Jenny always was one to know what she wants," said Joy

"Yeah. Hey can you heal my girls there's something I need to check before I do anything else," said Naruto.

"They'll be ready soon. Oh by the way the Gym leader is a strong woman so be careful," said Joy as Naruto waved at her as he walked away.

(At the Gym)

The Gym was easy enough to find as it was near the edge of town by a waterfall that ran behind it. Naruto walked up to the door and saw a man standing there.

"Hey are you the Gym leader?" asked Naruto.

"Nah I'm her brother. I'm subbing for her right now. She went out to do some training. She'll be back tomorrow along with her assistant," said the large man.

Naruto nodded, before walking away.

(Back at the Center)

Naruto returned to find that Joy was signing a tone and the center was almost empty, except for a few people.

"Hey there Joy," said Naruto making Joy jump.

"My goodness you startled me," said Joy.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Anyway know any place I can stay tonight?" asked Naruto looking at the nurse as she handed him his poke balls.

"You can stay here tonight as the center has 45 rooms. You'll be sleeping in room 17," said Joy as Naruto nodded. "That's right all rooms sound proofed for taming your Pokégirls," said Joy making Naruto look at her.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Joy blushed. "Since a few Pokégirls are known screamers while in the bed we soundproof all Pokécenters in ever league," said Joy making Naruto nod, before heading to his room.

(Naruto's room0

Naruto took the Pokeballs of Dusk and Tatiana, before letting them out. Once out both girls looked at Naruto. Tatiana smirked before jumping on him and kissing him

"So master what are we doing?" asked Tatiana, wounding how she was getting tamed tonight

Naruto smirked at the two girls.

**Warning lemon.**

Naruto put grabbed Dusk and put her on the bed making her chirp with excitement at the coming even. Tatiana removed her pants and shirt, before helping Naruto out of his clothes. Tatiana grabbed his manhood and started to stroke it. Naruto moaned as she did this Dusk sat up and licked the tip of his cock while Tatiana pumped it. Dusk took the cock into her mouth making Naruto moan as she started to suck it like a pro. Naruto looked at her as she did this and Tatiana as well. Dusk began to suck on his cock harder, before he grabbed her head and thrust his cock into her mouth making her eyes widen.

Dusk liked the way he was aggressive as he thrust into her mouth for nearly 5 minutes, before he let himself come inside her mouth. Naruto panted as sweat ran down his body form what she had just done. Naruto removed himself from her mouth and she looked at him with a smirk, before laying down with her legs spread open. Naruto put his cock at her entrance and before he entered her he teased her with his cock. She moaned before glancing at him.

"Please master put that large cock of your inside me," Dusk practically begged.

Naruto smiled, before slipping into her making her scream as he did so. Dusk was by no means a virgin, but this was the first time she had had sex in a long while. Naruto pulled out before he began to hammer away into her, making her moan in pleasure. She was stopped however when she felt Tatiana's lips on her own. Tatiana was laying on her so her pussy was directly above hers. Tatiana started to rub their nipples together and made both of them start to really moan. Naruto looked at the sight before him and sped up his thrusts. Dusk started to moan, before she came hard. Naruto continued to thrust into her tight pussy, before he filled her. Naruto pulled out before he kissed Tatiana's back.

"How about you taste her Tatiana," said Naruto making her smiled.

Tatiana got off of the other girl and put her head between Dusk's legs, before fingering her. Dusk shot up and moaned feeling Tatiana playing with her pussy. Tatiana then stuck her mouth onto Dusk's pussy, before she began to lick the inside of it

Dusk put her hands on Tatiana's head, before rubbing her scalp. Tatiana didn't mind at all. The taste of Dusk's pussy was just so good to her. Naruto saw Tatiana's ass in the air and her dripping wet pussy. Naruto got on his knees, before lining himself up with her pussy. He slowly entered Tatiana making her moan in Dusk's pussy. Naruto went into her until he was at the base of his cock, before he pulled out and plunged back into Tatiana making her scream in Dusk's pussy. Tatiana was tight inside. It was almost form fitting. Every time he entered her he could just feel her moving her hips backwards to meet his thrusts, making a slight smacking sound.

Dusk screamed as she came, but that didn't stop Tatiana from eating her pussy out. Naruto had a steady pace going, before he started to thrust harder into her making Tatiana nearly scream out in pleasure. Naruto leaned down and started to nibble on Tatiana's neck. That was all it took for Tatiana to submit to orgasm and nearly pass out. Naruto continued thrusting into Tatiana for another 40 minutes, before he filled her pussy with his seed. In that Time Tatiana came a total of 8 times.

Naruto pulled out of Tatiana, but was still hard. Tatiana was nearly out and Dusk was laying their with her legs spread wide. Naruto went over to Dusk, before putting his member at her womanhood. Naruto plunged into Dusk, making her scream in pleasure. Naruto pulled out, before slamming back in with a passion that she didn't know he had. Naruto held onto her legs as he began to piston in faster and faster. Dusk's eyes glazed over before they both came hard.

**Lemon end**

Dusk closed her eyes and went to sleep, while Naruto climbed in between the girls. Naruto looked at both his girls, before he kissed them both on their foreheads and went to sleep.

(Next morning)

Naruto and Tatiana walked out of the room and saw the Nurse Joy in another room talking with another trainer. They both smiled at her before they walked away and towards the Gym. Once at the Gym they noticed that the man from before was standing there.

"Hey man. Yo sis back?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah she back. She got in last night. Her and her assistant keep me up half the damn night," said the man growling.

"Okay we're here to challenge this gym," said Naruto showing his determination.

The man nodded. "Follow me," said the Man as he lead Naruto into the Gym.

The gym was a massive dome with railings and other things. In the center was the battlefield. It was mostly a large body of water with 5 large while circles. On the other side of the Gym was two women. One looked around 23, stood at 5'4" had long black hair, brown eyes, sexy figure with b-cup breasts, wearing a black two piece, with a skirt on.

The other looked around 19, stood at 5'7", purple hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, a grin that could make her and himself related, wearing a brown bikini like shirt, black skirt, long brown jacket, and high heel boots that stopped at mid thigh.

The one with the long hair turned. "Oh hi. You mustr be ther one my brother told me about. "I'm Yuki. The leader of this Gym. If you didn't get my brothers name it's Yama, and this girl here is my Assistant.

"Anko Mitarashi," said Naruto making her grin widen

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Killjoy: Gulp.

Zaara: I feel bad for the people who piss her off.

Killjoy: No kidding.

Zaara: And thank you singer guy for not coming in

Killjoy: Um yeah I Killed him.

Zaara: Really? Good work. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Laters.


	5. Battle at the Cherry City Gym!

Zaara: Hello everybody

Killjoy: hey Zaara I need a faver.

Zaara: what is it?

Killjoy: well I killed the singer I need your help to get rid of the body.

Zaara: Hell no. You out yo mind?

Killjoy: you have no choice you know of it your an exsery.

Zaara: Damn technicalities! Alright, but if we go down just remember I plead the 5th in my defense!

Killjoy: well everyone enjoy and we will be back by the end.

------------------------------

Human/Pokegirl speech

_Pokegirl/Human thought/ letter/ Flashback_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

T.v.

---------------------------

(In the Gym)

They stared each other down, before Anko ran at Naruto with a pissed look on her face that scared the shit out of everyone. Naruto gulped as Anko charged at him. Naruto and Anko had become good friends after the invasion, by Pein. Hell they even slept together from time to time when things got boring in the village and neither had a mission to complete. The Only people who were really against them sleeping together was Sakura as she had wanted to be Naruto's first, and that Damn council who wanted an Army of uchiha;s post hasit.

Naruto closed his eyes as Anko was only inches from him. He however didn't feel a blow from a punch or a sting from a slap, but he was knocked over as Anko hugged him, and they both hit the ground. Anko began to kiss him on his lips repeaditily

"Oh thank Kami! It's good to see you again Foxy-kun. fter what happned i thought i'd lose you forever," said Anko kissing him again.

"_Okay now I know something's up. She only called me that before, during and after sex," thought Naruto._

Yuki looked at Anko and Naruto. "You two know each other?" she asked with a raised brow.

Anko smirked. "Of course we do. Not only did we work together and grow up in the same village, we also had a few fun nights," said Anko smirking at the blushing gym leader who was having the preverted giggles

"I remeber you tellnig me about a boy you knew that rocked your world. Tell me was it good?" asked Yuki.

"Some of the best sex i ever had," said Anko.

"How the hell did you get here Anko?" asked Naruto making Anko grin and blush which was never a good combo.

"Well not here. Be back in a sec Yuki-sama," said Anko as she lead Naruto into the hall.

Well it's like this…," started Anko

_Flashback._

_Anko was boiling on the inside. The Council had just tried to order her not to presume Naruto as a romantic interest anymore and wanted her to not only train, but give the Uchiha brat children. She would sooner commit Seppuku, rather then give herself to him freely in any shape or form. She had even talked to the Hokage about it and she had been ready to go to war with them. Anko was walking to the parj when she had to jump into a tree. Sakura was there with three other women. Nurses from the hospital. Anko pityed them. All of them had had a romp with the Uchiha and he left after only 15 minutes. _

"_Anyway Sakura what did you do to that Demon?" asked the one closet to her._

_Sakura smirked. "Well you see I had to give him a physical one time. It was then that I noticed that he was not only longer the Sasuke-kun, but thicker," said Sakura._

"_What was his size?" asked another girl. _

"_Ten inches long, two wide. Anyway I was still pissed off at that Bitch Anko for taking what belongs to me so I used a small seal to making him a bit thinner. After all Sasuke-kun is 7 inches long and 2 inches thick," said Sakura making the girls sigh._

"_Alright then, legs go find him," said Sakura as they all left._

_Anko glared at the spot they just left, before vanishing. She reappeared on to of the hospital room and began to making her Way to Sakura's office. Sakura had an office on the 6th floor, that she rarely locked. Once Anko was inside she quickly ran though the place and found not only village documents, but also the seal that Sakura used. Anko read over the seal and found that it was a mild one that she could easily undo. It was ranked at C, but Sakura had it under the A's._

_Anko sighed. "Not only is this girl weak, but she leaves her office unlocked. I'll have to talk to the Hokage about this, but first I need to find Foxy-kun and undo that Damn seal," said Anko as she rushed out the door and towards Naruto's normal training ground._

_Once there Anko saw that Naruto was starting to glow a bright white color. She didn't know what was happening, but she ran over to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder, next thing she knew they were traveling though a blue tunnel and a few seconds before the light faded Anko lost her grip on Naruto's shoulder._

_Flashback end._

"The next thing I know I woke up, looking younger and feeling younger, while some people thinking I was a kunoichi. Yuki found me a week later and I was offered an apprenticeship under her, so I took it. Now I get more tail then I do dick," said Anko only to be pushed up against the wall and kissed.

"We can change that right here Anko," said Naruto smirking

Anko smirked back, "I'd thought you'd never ask Foxy-kun," said Anko before kissing him. And removing her jacket.

**Warning Lemon**

As they kissed Anko's hands shot to Naruto's pants, before unzipping them and pulling out his hard member. Anko glanced at it before frowning, she pulled back from Naruto before getting on her knees and grabbing him and began to stroke him. Naruto groaned as Anko did this. Her hands might have seemed as hard as steel, but the were delicate like silk. Anko then licked the tip of his cock , before she swallowed the whole thing. Naruto moaned as she did this and she started to bop her head as she did it.

Anko was ecstatic. It had been a long time since she had a decent sized dick to play with and it was better, because it was Naruto's. Anko was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly missed Naruto saying that he was about to cum. Anko stopped and started to pump just as the seal appeared. She quickly bit her thumb and applied chakra to her blood, before smearing it around Naruto's cock. Once Naruto came he panted and looked at Anko.

Anko smirked at the fact that Naruto's dick grew from one inch in width to two inches. Anko smirked as she stood up. She undid her bikini, leaving her mounds unrestricted. Naruto pushed Anko onto the wall, before grabbing one of her legs and lifting it. Naruto began to tease Anko's pussy with his cock making her moan.

Naruto smirked at her, before ramming his cock into her making her scream in pleasure. Naruto continued to pound into her pussy as she screamed out in pure bliss. She couldn't think straight with everything he was doing to her. All she knew was that she was getting the fucking of a life time at this moment. Even if the seal wasn't undone she was sure that he'd still be screwing her brains out.

Naruto grabbed Anko's other leg so that the only thing supporting her was Naruto leaned over and kissed Anko as she kissed back. She wouldn't hold out much longer if he preceded to pound her pussy. Naruto had missed the feeling of being buried inside Anko. He was currently in their favorite position.

"FUCK!" yelled Anko as her pussy tightened around Naruto's massive cock.

Naruto moaned and shot his seed into her pussy as Anko came. They both panted, before Naruto rested his head on Anko's. Naruto pulled out of Anko as both their fluids, began to run out of her.

"Let's get back to the Gym," said Naruto as they both left

**Lemon end**

(Back in the main gym)

Once Anko and Naruto both walked in they saw Yuki getting all three of her holes taken by a woman with C-cup breasts, long black hair, the woman had four long tentacles below her waist that were blue in color, wearing nothing. Naruto pulled out his dex and scanned her.

OCTOPUSSY, the Tight 'n' Wet Pokégirl

**Type**: Inhumanoid**  
Element**: Water**  
Frequency**: Rare**  
Diet**: seafood**  
Role**: wilderness predator, sexual domination**  
Libido**: High**  
Strong Vs**: Fire, Rock, Water**  
Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Plant**  
Attacks**: Call Me Queen, Wrestle, Wrap, Double Slap, Water Spear, Go Down, Water Tickle, Slick Stroke, Wet Jet, Spank, Fisting**  
Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x6), water breathing, prehensile tentacles**  
Evolves**: None**  
Evolves From**: Titacruel (Water Stone)

Yuki was having all three holes pounded into at the same time, by the pokegirls tentacles. After about 10 minutes of this she came and all the tentacles were pulled out, before they were licked clan by the Octopussy. Yuki didn't have on any of her gear and started at Anko and Naruto.

She smiled at them. "Sorry about that. All those Sound Anko-chan made, kinda made me want a good fuck something, so I called out Octopussy here to give me a good fucking. Thank you," said Yuki as the Octopussy bowed.

"It was my pleasure mistress," said said, before she was recalled.

"Alright so how do you want to do this?" asked Naruto looking at the girl.

"Two Pokegirls each, first one to lose both there pokegirls loses," said Yuki.

Naruto stepped into the tamers square and smirked. "I'm game," said Naruto grabbing a ball into his hand. "Let's go Tatiana!" yelled Naruto as Tatiana appeared on a platform.

"Let's make em cum. Water maiden!" yelled Yuki as she throw a ball and a Pokegirl appeared. The pokegirl who appeared looked to stand around 5'6", long Blue-green hair, blue eyes, wearing only a wver reviling string bakini that barly covered her nipples and the same with her under bathing clothes as it was so tight that you cold easily see her pussy lips.

Naruto pulled out the dex and scanned her.

WATERMAIDEN, the Water Elementalist Pokégirl

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Water  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: Human style food with a preference for seafood.  
**Role**: Lifeguards, Water Elementalists.  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Attacks**: Tidal Wave, Water Tower, Go Down, Water Gun, Bubbles, Water Sword  
**Enhancements**: Aquatic breathing capability, resistance to hydraulic pressure, Water Affinity, Enhanced Swimming Speed (x3)  
**Evolves**: Ice Maiden (Ice Crystal), Magic Knight (Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves **From: None

Naruto looked at her lv and nearly cursed. "Tatiana be careful. She's at lv 20," said Naruto.

Tatiana started to do some light footwork, before smirking. "No Problem Naruto," said Tatiana.

"Naruto vs. the Cherry city Gym, began!" yelled Anko as she was acting ref.

Tatiana charged at the Watermadien, only to be jump to another tile as the water rose up and splashed down where she was Tatiana looked as the Maiden smiled. Tatiana growled as she jumped at the girl. The other girl spun on her heel and delivered a kick that sent Tatiana into the water. Tatiana's head rose out of the water, before she got onto a platform and glared at the other girl.

Tatiana jumped at the girl and throw a powerful jab, that missed. The other girl smiled, as Tatiana throw out a kick. The girl took the kick to the gut and skidded back. She recovered as if she barely felt anything. She pulled her hands apart, before firing a blast of water at Tatiana. Tatiana parpared for this as she charged forward with a super claw, that cut though the water and then hit the girl in the face. That was all that was needed, before Tatiana unleashed a powerful combo that Naruto had helped her with.

Tatiana blasted the other girl up with a uppercut, before following it up with an uppercut, super claw combo hit, before finishing with a axe kick to the gut. The other girl flow to the ground, before landing hard and nearly being knocked out.

"Watermaiden use water sword," said Yuki.

The Watermaiden got to her feet, before a blade of water appeared out of no where. Naruto had a worried look on his face. He knew Tatiana was strong, and he didn't know how well trained this maiden was in the art of swords.

"Tatiana, please be careful," said Naruto making her nod.

"Don't worry about me, i'm a tough one," said Tatiana.

The girl held the sword above her head, before brining it down. Tatiana jumped out the way as it cut her across the check. Tatiana flipped over the girl and kicked her in the back, before grabbing her around her waist and then slamming her into the gronud while bending backwards. The water maiden fainted and was recalled.

"Watermaiden is unable to battle winner Tatiana," said Anko.

"You did well. Rest now. Come on out Boobgong!" said Yuki throwing another ball.

The ball landed and a woman appeared. She had long slender legs, light blonde hair, green eyes, C-cup breasts, and she wore nothing to cover herself. Naruto looked at her for a second, before scanning her.

BOOBGONG (aka MERMAID), the Sexy Seal Pokégirl

**Type**: Near Human Metamorph**  
Element**: Water**  
Frequency**: Uncommon**  
Diet**: seafood**  
Role**: fishing assistant, deep water diving**  
Libido**: Average (High in the spring)**  
Strong Vs**: Fire, Rock, Water**  
Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Plant**  
Attacks**: Water Gun, Scratch, Tackle, Headbutt, Tail Slap, Slick Stroke**  
Enhancements**: Breathe water, Enhanced Flexibility, subcutaneous insulation layer, Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3)**  
Evolves**: None**  
Evolves From**: Selkie (normal)

Naruto looked at her. She was a dangerous one. He quickly looked at Tatiana. "Be careful. She doesn't look tough, but that could be a misdirection," said Naruto.

Tatiana smirked at her tamer, before winking at him. "Don't worry Naruto. I'll be alright," Tatiana said before roaring at the Boobgong.

"Second battle Begin!" yelled Anko.

Tatiana charged and throw out a powerful jab. The girl caught it in her open palm, before grabbing Tatiana and throwing her over her shoulder and into the water. The Boobgong quickly followed her into the water.

Yuki laughed making Naruto glare at her. "What's so damn funny!" yelled Naruto glaring at her.

"Boobgong is a metamorph. That means she can change her body and under water she has the complete advantage over any land based Pokegirl that comes into her domain," said Yuki smirking.

"That means… oh no. TATIANA!" yelled Naruto looknig into the water.

(underwater)

Tatiana opened her eyes and looked around. She knew that that bitch had followed her into the water and she was going to make her pay. That thought left her mind as she was hit across the face by a tail. She flow back, before looking up and seeing the girl.

The boobgong lost her legs and now had a tell and if Tatiana was looking right, she could see her cunt. "What's the matter Cat bitch? Feeling out of place?" said the Boobgong as she fired a powerful water gun that slammed into Tatiana.

Tatiana sailed back into the wall leaving a dent in the wall as she let out some air bubbled, before closing her mouth as not to swallow any water. She was grabbed by the Boobgong and was head butted a few times, before Tatiana was able to free her hand and give a powerful super claw that made the girl scream in pain as Tatiana swan up as fast as she could. Once she broke water she swam over to a tile and got on it breathing deeply and coughing up some water.

"Tatiana are you alright?" asked Naruto worry clearly in his voice.

"Don't worry Naruto. I haven't lost yet," said Tatiana.

"That doesn't matter to me! What matters is your safety. I don't want you to get hurt. i'll recall you and forfit if i have to," said Naruto looking at Tatiana.

_Tatiana looked at Naruto in shock. "He was worried about me? No ones even been worried about me before, not even my own family. Even though I've only known him for a few days I guess... I love Naruto," thought Tatiana as a white glow surrounded her._

"_Shit is she turing into a Panthress!" thought Yuki grabbing another ball._

"_This could be bad," thought Anko reaching for a kunai_

"_NO! I said I wouldn't let her change! For the Love of Kami, Tatiana stay with us, please don't let the darkness win," thought Naruto looking at his pokegirl.  
_

Everyone shielded their eyes as Tatiana evolved. She grew to 5'7", long sliver hair, snow white fur, curves in all the right places, d-cup breasts, face of an angel, however the most stunning thing to Naruto was her eyes. Dark purple eyes that gave her an exotic look.

Naruto grabbed his Dex and scanned her.

White Panthress- the Reborn Feline Pokegirl

**Type**: Near Human

**Element: **Celestial/ Fighter

**Frequency**: Extremely rare

**Dirt: **human-style diet, fond of meat

**Role**: Teacher, protector, Combatant

**Libido**: High (With tamer who saved her) Low (When traded)

**Strong vs**: Steel, Rock, Magic, Psychic

**Weak vs**: Infernal, Dragon, Darkness

**Attacks**: Holy Claw, Slash, uppercut, Holy shield, triple blade, mega punch, Chi blast, celestial Crusher, Celestial Beam.

Enchantments: Enhanced Claws, night vision, enhanced strength x5- x10, enhanced sense of smell and hearing (Stronger then a tigress), enhanced Agility.

Evolves: None

Evolves from: Tigress (Close to pushed over the edge by former tamer, only to be brought back from the edge by another and she feels a strong love/ connection to) Panthress (Finding redeeming qualities in a tamer and loves him)

The tale of this pokegirl is a sad yet happy one. If abused by her former tamer and then left on her own she will fall into a depression, before she turns into a feral tigress. If then picked up by a kind, loving tamer who tries to make her feel comfortable she will become What is called A white Panthress. For a panthress it's the same, except they must love and be loved in return.

The major differences between panthress and white panthess's are the colors to their fur as well as their personalities. While Panthress are considered to be malevolent, Panthress are considered to like true loves. It should also be stated that The Berserkers are vastly different from each other. A Berserker panthress has more muscle mass and strength.

This Pokegirl is really a sight to behold, just like her not so far off cousin the panthress. A white Panthress can stand at just about 5'5" to 6'3", depending on what form she takes. In the case of a Berserker she will stand 5'11" to 6'3, with less muscle then her counterpart, with round blue eyes, and C to D-cup breasts. Her fiend (If you can even call it that) form is truly beautiful. She stands at least 5'5" to 5'10", shapely body, with wide hips, white fur covering her body, D-cup breasts, long sliver hair, and stunning purple eyes. They generally live as long as 120 years. For some reason this extends to both her Mate (tamer) and Harem sisters. She likes to cuddle up to her tamer, after taming and sleeping with him for the night. She is kind to her harem sisters, but firm in her decisions, even ones the she know will hurt and are harsh, but there is little else we can tell you as only 8 have been known to Exist, the first only a few years after the first panthers came into play.

The tamers that have white Panthress say that they make excellent Alphas, and good teachers if they must. They also seem to like learning and love kits to death. It should also be said that they will fight to the death to protect their tamer from harm.

It should also be noted that a Panthress and White Panthress have battled before and if they are allowed to fight, it will be a death match. All other things a second to them, even killing males for a panthress. It should also be noted that the Panthress that won that battle didn't kill her opponent right away, she raped her opponent after defeating her in front of her bound tamer, before dealing the death blow to her, before her tamer was able to escape.

There has never been a case of threshold into a White panthress and few are wondering if it is even possible for a girl to become one.

"Tatiana?" asked Naruto looking at her.

Tatiana turned and smiled at Naruto. The smile nearly melted his heart. "It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm still here, but I feel just a tad different now," said Tatiana as she tilted a bit so one of her knees was bent.

A few second later boobgong jumped out of the water and tried to strike her, only for Tatiana to lash out with a powerful kick, that sent boobgong onto the tile.

"Oh no!" yelled Yuki.

"Tatiana, lets try Celestial Crusher!" yelled Naruto.

Tatiana jumped into the air, before pulling back her fist and charging it up. It turned white, before she flow down at boobgong and slammed her fist into her face. The force of the punch sent her flying past Yuki and into the wall.

"Boobgong!" yelled Yuki running over to her fallen pokegirl.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Archer," said Anko as she relaxed.

Naruto was stunned until he ran over to Tatiana on the tiles and hugged her with tears in his eyes. Tatiana was stunned.

"Naruto…," started Tatiana.

"I thought I lost you to the darkness Tatiana," said Naruto crying into her shoulder.

Tatiana smiled as she gave him a hug and began to pat his hair. "Calm down Naruto. As long as I have you I will never fall into the Darkness," said Tatiana as the two hugged each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Killjoy: oh quit bitchin I didn't push you in the hole purpusly.

Zaara: (Clambs out hole) Oh it's Your damn fault. You leaves a motherfucking bottle lying around! You do!

Killjoy: I thought you were behind and I stopped putting the dirt on you.

Zaara: How could I have been behind you when I was checking for a fucking ID!

Jenny appearing riding a bike and next to her is a Growltit

Jenny: Whats going on here?

Killjoy: just a walking around ma'am.

Zaara: Yeah. I don't remember it being a Curfew Miss Officer .

Growltit: why do I smell blood?

Killjoy: oh I got a bloody Nose 30 minutes ago.

Jenny: ... ok fine but don't let me catch wandering this late again there was a panthress sighting

Jenny and Growltit leave.

Killjoy: don't worry I put some acid in the hole he'll be gone by tomorrow.

Zaara: Good lets get the hell out of here. I'd rather be far away if either of them come back.


	6. Never piss off the Fox

Zaara: What the hell. I thought we had a double date today with Anko and Kurenai!?

Killjoy: yeah you going to try to cop a feel agian?

Zaara: nah. Last time I tired that she tried to kill me, besides I did that as an act of kindness.

Killjoy: Yeah well me I got Anko and Hana to come over for fun last time^_^

Zaara: Next time you ask those two. I'm not going to get my ass kicked.

Killjoy: You can try.

Kurenai: Hey sorry were late Anko made me change into this

Anko: But nai-chan you look so damn stunning.

Zaara: Yes you do.

Killjoy: But you Anko will always be a the best to me .

--------------------------------

Before we go any further we want to give a shout out to Challenger for his suggestion of a white Panthress. Good looking out man.

--------------------------------

Human/ Pokegirl speech

_Pokegirl/Human thought/ Letters/ Flashbacks_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

T.V

----------------------------

Enjoy the Show

---------------------------------

(Pokegirl Center)

Naruto was on the video phone with Jack and showing him his badge. "That's great Naruto. You've already gotten a badge and from a water Gym no less. Personally Water Gyms are considered to be some of the stronger ones in any region," said Jack glancing at his brothers badge.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks and Yeah for a second I thought Tatiana would lose," said Naruto

Jack looked puzzled. "Who is that?" asked Jack as Rally walked into the room.

"Hi naruto-kun," said Rally waving at Naruto.

Naruto smiled waved at Rally."Hey Rally. Tatiana is a Tigress I captured only a day after leaving. She evolved into a White Panthress during our battle with Yuki," said Naruto smiling at his bro..

Jack's jaw dropped. "WHAT! You have a white Panthress!? This is rare! All the way to the top baby!" yelled Jack only to be clocked on the head by Rally who had a tick mark on her head.

"Jack you know better than that! So Naruto-kun show us your new friend," said Rally smiling.

Naruto nodded, before letting Tatiana come out. Jack came back to the screen with a bump on his head. "Incredible. If you wouldn't mind Tatiana I'd like to study you. Nothing bad, just to get a good look at you," said Jack with pleading in his voice

Tatiana tilted her head to the side, before nodding. "Sure. It won't bother me any," said Tatiana.

"Excellent. I'll be there in three days. Don't move," said Jack cutting the call.

Naruto looked at Tatiana. "And in three days you'll all be standing at lv 23 if i have anythingto say about it," said Naruto.

Tatiana sighed, before she grabbed his hand. Not now, besides we need to get some new clothes," said Tatiana as She dragged Naruto to the store.

"But all I have is 3000 SLC," said Naruto making Tatiana slap him in the head lightly.

Naruto look again," said Tatiana as Naruto pulled out his licensee and looked at his case flow.

"8000 SLC! I didn't know i had that much in my account,"said Naruto surpired that he had so much cash

"Funds are automatically transferred from one person's account to another after a battle. You beat a trainer and a Gym leader. So you got some good funds to get us some clothes," said Tatiana making Naruto cry.

(At the shop an hour later)

Naruto followed his girls out the shop. After spending 3000 SLC each had gotten a set of new clothes to wear. Lavie had chosen a black top, with a half jacket over, tan short shorts that she insisted on leaving unzipped for some reason, and gloves. Dusk had chosen a top that buttoned along the sides so she could greet her wings in, and light colored skirt. Tatiana walked out wearing a black shirt, that showed off her stomach, tight gray pants, fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows, and black boots.

Naruto looked at the girls, before Each of them gave Naruto a kiss. Naruto smiled at them before recalling them.

(Three days later)

Naruto was walking though the City preparing to meet jack at the pokegirl center bopping his head to his new MP4 that he bought when someone bumped into him, they both stumbled back. Naruto and he both hit the ground with Naruto glaring at him. The man looked to be 19 stood at 5'10", long red hair, around the same build as Naruto, he wore a red coat that was zipped up, blue jean pants, white gloves, shades, and boots.

"Watch were your going Worthless," said the man as everyone looked at him.

"What's your damage!" yelled Naruto turning off his player and preparing to Rasengan this guy into the next decade.

"Wait young man that's Marcus Red. He is the one favored to win the league championship. you don't want to fight him," said An older man who looked at them.

"Really," said Naruto looking at the man.

"Oh yes young man. He's already won the Grayda tournament giving him Two badge passes," said the old man

Marcus pushed past Naruto. "Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you loser," said Marcus only to find a hand on his shoulder

Naruto glared at the man. "If you and I cross paths again it will be too soon," said Naruto letting go of his shoulder.

Naruto made it to the Pokegirl center to find Anko there talking to Jack and Rally. "Hey Anko, Jack, Rally, hows it going?" asked Naruto.

"Well Anko was just telling me about your home and I must admit it's quite faisnating.

Naruto seemed to think for a second. "That reminds me, why is it that you don't seem so freaked out about us being from another dimension?" asked Naruto.

Jack looked at Naruto. "That's easy. A buddy of mine was dabbling in the multiy verse theory and I helped him write it up. It was about 5 years ago that something strange happened.

"Strange how?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not really Sure, but a large amount of power was built up in the valley of kings. That's a large valley dead center of the league. Anyway the power was so great that the legendary Pokégirls themselves came to check it out. The residue from the battle lasted nearly 10 days, but if you got lucky enough to be there for the first 24 hours you could catch shadows of two warriors battling it out in what meny now call the battle of the Shadow king and the light King. Only two words got caught from the ghosts," said Jack as he seemed to be in his own worls.

"What were those words?" asked Naruto.

"Rasengan and Chidor," said Rally

If you looked close enough you could see the Shadow king holding a ball of lightning that sounded like flutering birds, as well as wings on his back and the light king holding a ball of pure power in the palm of his hand and a red fox tail," said Jack.

Naruto and Anko's eyes widen as they said this. Now they knew that the power that both Naruto and Sasuke put out was incredible, but to think that it reached another world entirely. That was something out of the old manga Naruto and Anko liked to read.

"Enough about that. Honestly jack you get sidetracked to easy Lets see Miss Tatiana and your badge Naruto," said Rally.

"Alright Rally," said Naruto

Anko and Naruto laughed at Jack, before Naruto grabbed his Pokeball and brought Tatiana out. Jack grabbed his notepad and began to write as Jack. Naruto and Anko began to talk to Rally. Naruto reached for his badge only to discover it was gone.

"What the hell?" said Naruto stopping all activity around him.

"What's wrong Foxy-kun?" asked Anko.

"My badge is missing!" yelled Naruto only to remember Marcus. "It was that bastard Marcus!" Yelled Naruto.

"Hold on you can't just accuses people of taking things. Anyway I just passed him not to long ago and he said he beat the leader of the gym," said Jenny walking in.

"Hold on a minute. The only person that Yuki even logged in as challenging her is Naruto here and he won that badge fair and Square!" yelled Anko. She and jenny never got along to well when they saw each other

"Oh really, then lets give miss Yuki a call," said Jenny walking over to the vid phone and calling Yuki.

"Hello. This is Yuki," said Yuki from the main section of her Gym.

"Hello Yuki. Say have you by any chance battled a guy named Marcus Red today?" asked Jenny

Yuki shuck her head. "Sorry. The only person I've battle this week is Naruto-kun and he won his badge three days ago," said Yuki

"That means we have a badge thief," said Jenny.

"What! I'm on my way," said Yuki hanging up the phone.

"I'm not waiting. Dusk let's go!" yelled Naruto as Dusk appeared.

"What's wrong master?" asked Dusk.

"Dusk our badge was stolen see if you can find the Guy who did it. He has a red jacket and red hair," said Naruto making her nod.

"Here take this. It's a police head com," said Jenny giving dusk the head set and she took off.

Yuki arrived as everyone prepared to help Naruto get his badge back. It didn't take much long for Dusk to find him. He was just getting ready to leave town on the north road.

(With Dusk)

Dusk didn't want to let this man get away with what belonged to her master so she flow at him trying to buy some time. Marcus jumped out the way of a wind attack, and did an air spin kick, sending her to the ground. Dusk jumped up and flow into the sky again.

"Your going to pay for what you did to master!" yelled Dusk as she spread her wings.

"So the bird bitch wants to play. Very well. I have some time to kill today," said Marcus as she flow at him again, with a powerful kick.

Marcus side stepped it, grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the pavement before stomping on her chest making her scream in pain. He stomped on her again and again, before picking her up and charging his fist.

"Good-bye bird bitch," said Marcus as his fist rocketed forward only to be stopped by Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Marcus's other hand and made him release Dusk, before he picked her up and walked her over to Anko. Naruto turned around with fire blazing in his eyes as he started at the man who had just hurt one of his precious people.

"You stole my badge. That's one thing, but hurting my friend is something else all together," said Naruto

Marcus fished the badge out of his pocket. "The reason the bird bitch was hurt was because she was to weak to hang with my level of power, and the reason you lost your badge is because a fool and weakling like you doesn't deserve it," said Marcus throwing it up before catching it in his hand.

Those words seemed to trigger something in Tatiana that made her shake. "It's him," said Tatiana in a slight whisper, making everyone look at her.

"What do you mean him?" asked Anko as she started to wrap Dusk up.

"He's my former tamer. He's the one that pushed me to the edge, so close to falling into the darkness," said Tatiana.

Marcus looked at her for a second. "Oh you were once that weak tigress I owned. I thought you died. Well Now you have some real potential, come back to me my pet," said Marcus holding out his hand.

Rally hugged Tatiana as she started to really shake. "How could you harm such an innocent and caring soul!?" asked Rally ready to hurt the man before her.

"Bastard! You give all tamers bad names" yelled Jack clenching his fist. He may have been a researcher, but he as still a strong guy.

"It's people like you that make me hate my job as Gym leader!" yelled Yuki.

"You lied to me. An officer of the law. I here by place you under arrest," said Jenny, getting ready to pull her gun.

Naruto held his hand out to stop Jenny. "Wait! Taking my badge is one thing," started Naruto as he looked over at his girls, before throwing Anko Lavie's poke ball. "but, you hurt Dusk, hurt Tatiana. To me a badge pales in comparison when you hurt someone I care for," said Naruto.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" asked Marcus as Naruto started to glow a faint red.

Naruto appeared in front of Marcus, before slamming him onto the gronud and throwing out a powerful punch, that Marcus was able to aviod, if only barely.

"I'm going to brake every bone that I can!" yelled Naruto as he charged Marcus, Grabbed him by his shirt and throw him into a building.

"Officer aren't you going to stop him! He assaulting Marcus Red!" yelled a young woman.

"It's not my problem Miss. The young man with blonde hair is dealing out Justice," said Jenny.

Marcus climbed out the building before dusting off his shoulder. "Your going to have to do better then that. My blood gift gives me Dragon hard Skin as well as Strength the control over lightning and fire," said Marcus.

"Then I can't hold back if I'm going to brake those bones," said Naruto as He ran at Marcus and throw out a powerful haymaker.

Marcus was hit so hard his body nearly flow backwards, but he held his ground so only his head turned up slightly. He returned the favor, by kicking Naruto in the gut. Naruto recovered and throw him into the ground, before using a leg drop that would make Tsunade proud. Marcus got out the way and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto skidded back, and glared at Marcus. He had a bloody chin, from a cut but that was it.

Naruto reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of brass knuckles with blades on the end. He hadn't forgotten that fact that he was a ninja. He still had his headband in his back pocket.

"Thanks for training me in your fighting style Asuma," said Naruto as he charged at Marcus.

Marcus expected Naruto to attack, with a punch, but he got a kick to the face that was followed by a jab, that sent Marcus back always. Marcus's shades split in two as a cut appeared on his face that was diagonal. Marcus glared at Naruto with angry reddish-yellow eyes. He charged at Naruto and jump kicked. Naruto blocked the kick that was followed up by a knee to the gut. Naruto returned the favor by hammering Marcus in the back, before grabbing Marcus and throwing him back.

Marcus skidded to a halt as he glared at Naruto. Marcus charged again, but this time, before he was close to Naruto he let out a fireball that was well aimed.

Naruto ran though a few hand signs. "Water style: water drill Jutsu!" yelled Naruto spitting out a massive amount of water and countering the ball of flames. Marcus was looking for Naruto thought the fog, only to get hit with a punch to the back.

"A lesson I learned from my dead pal Zabuza," said Naruto as Marcus got clocked a few more times.

He let the fire rise from his body, before unleashing it in a hellish wave. "Enough of this! I'm going to end this here and Now with my recreation of that attack Chidori!" yelled Marcus as he built of the Electrical power in his left arm.

"Naruto laughed. "Who would have thought that the copy cat would get copied," said Naruto as he stared to form the Rasengan.

Marcus charged as did Naruto. Once the attack collided everyone was blinded. Marcus was using all the power in his body to sustain the power he had, but it was as if the boy before him wasn't even trying. Naruto glared at Marcus as he pushed more power into the attack.

"You can't beat me!!" yelled Marcus as his legs started to buckle

"You can hold out as long as you want to, but I'VE BEATEN THE CHIDORI BEFORE!" yelled Naruto as he pushed forward and slammed into Marcus's chest.

Marcus let out a pained Scream as he shot forward and the ball of power was ripping away at his clothes and the earth beneath it. Marcus landed inside a building and was generally hurt. He had blood leaking from his forehead, his arm was damaged, and it felt like his insides had just been though a raging storm that showed no mercy to any caught in it.

"_Who is this guy? He hurt me like it was nothing. And that attack he used... It was the other one that nobodies been able to recreate. It's almost as if he was the original user of that attack!" thought Marcus lifting his head and glaring at Naruto._

Anko walked over to him and took back the badge he stole from Naruto. "Your lucky to be alive right now. The last person who pulled a stunt like you did didn't even live to regret it or see the next sun rise. I'd advise you to stay away from Foxy-kun, but fools like you never listen when warned for your own good," said Anko looking at Marcus, before she backed away from him.

Marcus stood up and leaned on the wall and coughed up some blood. "He has two things that belong to me, the White panthress and that power. I won't stop coming for you, I promise you that Uzumaki," said Marcus as he started to walk away.

"Be warned Marcus next time he won't hold back. The attack he used wasn't at max power," said Anko making Marcus stop before he began to walk again.

"Are you just going to let him go Naruto?' asked Jack.

"I agree with Jack. That bastard deserves to rot in hell," said Yuki glaring at Marcus's back.

"He is an evil man. I felt it on him. He will return Naruto-kun. Jack and Yuki-sama are right you should have finished him," said Rally

Naruto looked at Jack and the others, before helping both dusk and Tatiana to their feet. "If I had killed him in front of my girls I wouldn't be any better then that bastard Marcus, besides if the time ever comes that he tries to fight me to the death I won't hold back on him on him like I did my brother all those years ago," said Naruto as he recalled Tatiana and dusk and began walking to the Pokegirl center.

"Jenny since this matter was resolved, maybe you can turn the other cheek, just this once," said Yuki putting her hands on her hips

Jenny sighed before smiling. "What are you talking about Yuki-sama. As far as I know nothing happened here today, except a dispute between two tamers that happen from time to time," said Jenny

Anko quickly followed Naruto as they began to talk. "So what next for the oh so powerful Sage Naruto," said Anko.

Naruto looked at her. "So you remembered that little bit of info about me," said Naruto smiling at her.

"Yep and it's only goin to be more," said Anko smirking at Naruto.

"What do you mean Anko?" asked Naruto.

"I mean I'm tagging along on your little adventure Foxy-kun," said Anko

"That's just Great Anko-chan," said Naruto as they began to walk to the pokecenter.

"Hey wait!" yelled Jack as he and Rally finally caught up

Anko and Naruto stopped to find a sirous jack and a sirous Rally. "What is it bro?" asked Naruto looking at them both.

"Naruto-kun what you just did han't be done since the rip at the Vally of kings," said Rally.

"And that means what?" asked Anko.

"We need to talk as you both could be in very real danger," said Jack looking at his brother.

------------------------------------

Zaara: How did you like the Movie Kurenai-chan?

Kurenai: It was good. Although Hinata is going to be pissed.

Anko: hehehehe I guess she didn't hear he actualy lost a bet to the perv and had to start in Icha icha princess with Koyuki.

Killjoy: yeah I think Jariya may Finally lose what make him male when she finds him.

Officer Jenny: I told you to stay in at night!

Zaara: What the hell! Come on the panthress that was sighted vanished a week ago.

????: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kurenai: I don't like that.

Anko :Rule number one, never say that about creatures

Killjoy: Rule two don't get separated.

Zaara: Rule number three, try not to leave anybody behind, if you can help it

Officer Jenny: What the hell are you on about.

Zaara: That brings us to rule four always ignore the cop, because they will either be killed or get you killed. Duces!

Everyone but Jenny takes off.

Killjoy run back and picks up Jenny.

Jenny: What the hell are you doing?

Killjoy: I am a firm believer in rule 3 don't make me regret it.

They catch up to the other as another loud roar is heard.

Kurenai: Did you not hear him on rule four!?

Anko: He's right on that one

Killjoy: Rule five. the Nice, Smart, sexy and strong cop all in one almost always lives and keeps others alive.

Zaara: Even if I don't like it he's right. Fuck it and run like hell


	7. Law of my heart

Zaara: You just had to bring up the rule about never leaving anyone behind, Didn't yah Killjoy?

Anko: Shut up he was right and you know it!

Kurenai: alright you two that's enough. Weather we like it or not we had to bring her along

Killjoy: I had its the rule.

Jenny: so what are we going to do?

Zaara (Sitting in chair and pulls out combat knife) I know this ain't much, but it's better then nothing.

Jenny: You got a Permit for that.

Zaara: (Glaring at her) No! I don't have a mother fucking permit, but if it saves our lives who gives a fuck.

Jenny: But it's the Law.

Anko: Screw the fucking Law!

Killjoy: I have Permits.

Kurenai: Good wait permits?

Killjoy out of know where pull 3 katana and 2 semi guns.

Killjoy: My babys will help us hahahahahaha.

Jenny: Ok these permits check out now give me a gun.

Zaara: Let's find a Car… (Looks to the left and sees Zombabes) OH COME THE FUCK ON!!! THAT"S FUCKING OVERKILL!!!!

Killjoy: Fun time.

------------------------------------------

Human/Pokegirl speech

_Human/Pokegirl thought/ Flashback/ letter_

**Demon speech/ Warning**

_**Demon thought**_

T.v.

------------------------------------------

(Center)

Naruto, Anko, and Tatiana sat across from Yuki, Jack, and Rally inside his room at the Poke center.

"What's up Jack why did you say we were in danger?" asked Naruto as Jack.

Jack looked at Naruto with siruos eyes, that didn't seem to belong to him. "This goes back to what I was telling you about. You see it happened on the 8th day at the Valley of kings. I was planning to see how long it lasted when two groups showed up that I thought would leave things alone," said Jack.

"Who showed up?" asked Anko.

"Sanctuary and Team Rocket," said Yuki with Malice in her voice.

"Okay I heard of Team Rocket, but who is Sanctuary?" asked Naruto.

"Sanctuary is a powerful organization that believe that Only Subuke has the right to rule the world. They operate out of the Dark Continent and are perceived as one of the biggest threats to the world as it is. Up until a few years ago they didn't cause any real problems, but after the incident with the Chidori and Rasengan they began to try and find the Source of the power. The only thing was can really tell about them is that they have some kind of pact with a large group of Limbic pirates as well as other Organizations around the world," said Yuki.

"Not that we're complaining, but why are you telling us all this?" asked Anko.

Yuki and Jack both pulled out Badges that had the Letters PWO on them.

"This badge makes us as Pokegirl World Officers. We have rights to intelligence that normal tamers don't get. Rally here is a Lv 70 Pokegirl," said jack making Naruto and Anko look at Rally.

"But from what I understand you should have evolved into your most powerful form by now," said Anko looking at Rally.

"You right I could have, but Jack told me I was perfect the way I was. I stayed this way and although I hate fighting I still fight because I wish to protect Jack," said Rally.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" asked Naruto looking at them.

"It's because you just reviled info that could make you targets. We have Reason to believe that Since You can use Rasengan that Sanctuary may think that you are the next coming of Subuke or think you have the power to help them take over the world," said Yuki.

"I don't understand how they would get the knowledge anyway," said Naruto.

"Sanctuary has agents Everywhere and it's nearly impossible to tell who they are.

Jack glanced at Naruto. "We will have to report this to the Council. What you did back then was probably nothing compared to now. You deliberately held back as not to kill him," said Jack.

"Of course he held back! Naruto only kills when he's forced to!" yelled Anko.

"Anko-san is right. Naruto would never hurt a fly, let alone another person unless provoked," said Tatiana

Naruto chuckled a bit. "That's were your wrong. I've had to kill before, on missions and in war," said Naruto holding his hands up. "With these very hands I taken many lives. Even though I tried to stop the cycle of hate and pain. It will forever be there,"

Tatiana hugged Naruto and kissed his forehead.

"Quite the story bro. You should head over to Blow City. That's were you can earn your next badge. And might be able to get some poke girls in the Process," said Jack.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be leaving tonight," said Naruto.

Anko looked at Yuki who smiled at her. "Go ahead Anko. You always said what you would do to him if you ever got to see him again," said Yuki making Anko blush.

Jack and Yuki stood up with Rally and walked out. Once both were out the room they began to walk away.

"You do realize that we have to tell the PGWG right?" asked Yuki.

Rally glared at Yuki. "You'll do no such thing to Naruto," said Rally being protective of a person she cared for.

"Relax both of you. This was an isolated incident. If the PGWG found out then they would do anything in their power to get Naruto and Anko. We can't let that Happen," said Jack.

Yuki looked at Jack. "Who's side are you on Jack?" asked Yuki.

Jack looked at Yuki. "Me? I'm on the PGWG's side of course, but I figure that they just dropped a notch the latter. Naruto will change the world," said Jack.

(later that day)

Naruto, Anko and Tatiana were walking though the woods in order to get to Blow city. Naruto looked at Anko.

"Hey Anko-chan I was wondering what poke girls you got?" asked Naruto making Anko rub her head.

"Sorry about that. Also I need to remove that seal a bit later," said Anko making Naruto Nod.

Anko removed three poke balls and throw them. "Alright ladies, get those sexy asses out here," said Anko As the three balls open.

When the fist ball lands and opens a snake like woman emerges. She had purple scales, C-cup breasts, and a necklace around her.

Naruto looked at her, before pulling out his Dex.

Naga the snake poke girl

**Type: **Animorph (Snake) near human

**Element: **Poison

**Frequency: **Uncommon

**Diet:** Carnivore (feral prefer small animals, usually eaten whole and live)  
**Role:** Stealthy infiltration  
**Libido:** Low (no particular high points)  
**Strong Vs:** Plant, Bug  
**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Rock, Steel  
**Attacks:** Leer, Wrap, Wrestle, Sex Attack 2, Bite, Gummi Tongue (Can produce one of five different poisons: normal Poison, Paralyzation Poison, Sleep Poison, Heat Sting, Lust Bite)  
**Enhancements:** High Flexibility, quiet movement

**Evolves: **Gartar (Very Near Human type, Weaker, but more Popular) Arbust (Normal) Side Viper (rare, only encountered as a Feral: battle stress) Lamia (Venom stone)

**Evolves from: ** None

Naruto shuck his head. She always did have a thing for snakes. The next was a girl that looked to be around 19, long brown hair, dark brown eyes black open vest that showed off her D-cup breasts, black skirt, and knee high boots.

Naruto pointed his DeX at her and scanned her.

WITCH, the Magic Abuser Pokegirl

Type: Very near Human

Element: magic

Feqencuy: uncommon (Most of the world) Rare (Edo league)

**Diet:** Human-Style  
**Role:** Amateur magic-users  
**Libido:** Average mainly, gets High when they're excited  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire  
**Special Weakness:** Ticklish, green-skinned witches have severe water allergy  
**Attacks:** Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect  
**Enhancements:** Magical Affinity  
**Evolves: **Sorceress (Normal), Enchantress( moon stone), Elementalist, (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone) Tick-tock (Dream stone)

**Evolves From:** None

The last was a tall girl that stood as tall as Naruto did. She had gray fur with blue hair on top of her head, black strips a set off DD- breasts, wore no shirt, a pair of shorts. She waved at Naruto.

Sabertooth Tigress the Flirtatious Fang Pokegirl.

Type: Anthropomorph(Tiger) Humanoid, some instances of near human or very near human

Element: Rock/fighting

Frequency: Rare

**Diet:** meat, gems  
**Role:** occupations where combat is necessary, construction workers  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Electric, Fire, Ice, Normal, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic, Water  
**Attacks:** Bite, Scratch, Slash, Pummel, Comet Punch, Sabre Claw, Bear Hug, Headbutt, Body Slam, StonePalm, Harden, Rock Throw  
**Enhancements:** Functional claws, Night vision, Enhanced senses of smell and hearing, Enhanced strength (x6), Enlarged canine teeth on top set of jaws (can be up to 6" long), rocky skin  
**Evolves:** None

Evolves from: Tigress (Diamond stone (Eaten)

Naruto looked at Each of them. "They got names Anko?" asked Naruto.

Anko pouted at Naruto. "Of course they got names love," said Anko. The naga is Medusa, The witch is Carla, and the Sabertooth tigress is Terra," said Anko.

"Nice selection Anko-chan. A witch for offence, a Naga for Defense and a Sabertooth Tigress for melee offence. Just like you," said Naruto as Anko recalled her girls.

Anko smirked at him. "What did you expect from the great Anko?" she asked. As Naruto pushed her into a tree.

"I can think of a few things," said Naruto making Anko shiver in pleasure.

Tatiana groaned at their actions. "Can you two do that later. We have to go," said Tatiana making them both blush, before they began to walk away.

(A day later- Misty Village)

The small group had arrived in a small town. The town had misty morning making it peaceful. It had a few hundred buildings and around 2000 people. A small place for a good rest. They walked down the main road and saw many pokegirls with their owners just having a good time. It was close to nighttime so they optioned to get a room at the Local Pokecenter.

Once they got there they saw A Nurse Joy arguing with a Jenny.

"I'm telling you he's wrong for what he's doing!" yelled Joy.

Jenny growled. "Get over it Joy. He's our master and we can't do anything about it anyway!" yelled Jenny.

"But you're the Law!" yelled Joy.

Jenny slapped Joy across the face before storming out of the place. Anko, Naruto, and Tatiana walked up to the Counter.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto. He remembered reading that Joy and Jenny normally got along with each other.

Joy robbed her cheek. "Nothing to worry about. We've been having this argument for the last Couple of Months," said Joy.

"Oh. If it's not to much trouble can we get a room for the night?" asked Anko.

Joy nodded, before handing them the key to room 15. They walked down the hall and to the room. In the room was two beds and a small desk.

Naruto took off his jacket and shirt and laid them down, before he himself laid down. He closed his eyes for a few moments and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep.

**Warning lemon**

Naruto woke to the sounds of moaning. He opened his eyes to see Anko eating out Tatiana. Naruto was almost instantly hard as he watched his Pokegirl getting her pussy eaten. Tatiana screamed, before she fell backwards onto the bed.

"That was amazing Anko," said Tatiana.

Anko smirked at the girl. "Please. We've both already cum and I want to fell something hard inside me," said Anko as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto sat up as Anko walked over to him. She quickly removed his pants and stared at the cock she wanted inside her, but she had to remove the seal first. Anko quickly removed the seal. Naruto's cock was still 10 inches long, but expanded to 3 inches wide. Making Anko's eyes widen.

"_I guess he was bigger then I thought," thought Anko._ This made both Anko and Tatiana lick their lips in anticipation for what was to come.

Anko laid back and spread her legs for her lover. Naruto got in front of her before shoving his cock into her pussy. Anko yelled out while clutching the sheets in her hands. She had never had something so big inside of her pussy and it was driving her wild. Naruto pulled out, before pushing back into Anko making her scram. Tatiana looked at her master as he pounded into Anko who was screaming. Tatiana saw her Lavie's Pokeball before opening it. Once Lavie was out Tatiana grabbed Lavie around the wasit and kissed her hard on the lips. Lavie kissed back, before she pulled away and latched onto Tatiana's massive breasts. She began to suck on them, making Tatiana moan in pleasure. She always liked when her breasts were shown so much attention as it was a massive turn on for her.

Naruto was still inside Anko as sweet poured down their bodies. Anko looked at Naruto as he stared at her. Naruto leaned down and kissed her making her kiss back. He grabbed her right breast and began to fondle it. Anko moaned at this, before Naruto flipped her to the side and entered her. Anko let out a silent scream at this new position, before Naruto began to pound into her again. Finally Anko's inner walls clamped down and she came yelling Naruto's name.

Naruto growled for a minute, before he came inside Anko. Naruto pulled out of Anko and looked over at Tatiana and Eve. Lavie was squealing as Tatiana ate her pussy. Lavie yelled as she came, but Tatiana was still eating her pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Tatiana-chan!" yelled Lavie arcing her back.

Naruto saw Tatiana's ass in the air and her dripping wet pussy, just begging to be fucked. Naruto grabbed Tatiana's waist, before entering her, while gritting his Teeth. Tatiana was still a tight fit for him, maybe even tighter now. Naruto went into her until he was at the base of his cock, before he pulled out and plunged back into Tatiana making her scream in Lavie's pussy.

Lavie screamed as she came again, but that didn't stop Tatiana from eating her pussy Out. Naruto had a steady pace going, before he started to thrust harder into her making Tatiana nearly scream out in pleasure. Naruto leaned down and started to nibble on Tatiana's neck. Tatiana moaned. This was a major turn on for most of the Tigress race. That was all it took for Tatiana to submit to orgasm and nearly pass out. Naruto continued thrusting into Tatiana for another 15 minutes, before he filled her pussy with his seed. In that time Tatiana had 6 orgasms, and the last one made her black out for a minute

Naruto pulled out of Tatiana, but was still hard. Tatiana was nearly out and Lavie was laying their with her legs spread wide. Naruto went over to Lavie before putting his member at her womanhood. Naruto plunged into Lavie, making her scream in pleasure. Naruto pulled out, before slamming back in with a passion that Lavie didn't know her master had. White lights exploded inside the back of her eyes every time he pushed his massive cock into her. He was hitting places that he hadn't before. She screamed her final release as both her and her master came together.

Naruto pulled out of Lavie and panted. He may have had lots of stamina, but he was reaching his limits. He looked up and Saw Anko grinning at him and he already understood what that meant. He figured that they both had one left in them. Anko startled his lap, before kissing him.

"Come on lover, let's get wild," said Anko making Naruto Grin

Naruto stood up and began to pound into her making Anko scream as she buried her head into his neck and screamed. Naruto pounded into her. Anko screamed out in pure bliss. She couldn't think straight with everything he was doing to her. All she knew was that she was getting the fucking of a life time at this moment. Even if the seal wasn't undone she was sure that he'd still be screwing her brains out.

"FUCK! NARUTO-SAMA FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED!" yelled Anko. Naruto Groaned as both of them came hard. Anko moaned and Naruto fell onto the bed still buried inside his snake charmer.

**Warning Lemon End.**

Naruto was awaken a late in the night. He looked up and noticed that it was Joy who did it. He looked and noticed that the girls were still asleep. He had recalled Lavie and Tatiana before drifting off to sleep. He would have to apologize later for that, but he needed to see what was up. Joy looked like it was a matter of life and death. Naruto awake Anko and both quickly got dressed. They both walked out the room and followed Joy to her office.

Joy sat down and sighed. "I can no longer sit by and watch that man do the things he's doing," said Joy.

"With all do respect Joy What the hell are you talking about.

"Our mayor has be housing a mantis for some time now," said Joy.

"WHAT!" of all the idiotic things a person can do!" yelled Anko.

Naruto pulled out his dex and pulled out Mantis.

MANTIS the man eater Pokegirl.

**Type: **Animorph (Insectile)

**Element: **Bug

**Frequency: **Not Rare Enough

**Diet:** Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type PokéGirls)  
**Role:** Sex, Limbec Pirate executioners  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks:** Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings to aid in jumping  
**Evolves:** HOPEFULLY none  
**Evolves From:** None  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 4,000,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 500,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible.

Description: Sukebe had a sick sense of humor, and an even sicker sense of irony.  
He started his war because of women like Linda McKenzie, but in his madness he hated the men just as much. He hated them for their weakness, for letting women like Linda get out of control. So he created a PokéGirl breed who would be known as their bane: the Mantis. Manti were amongst the most cruel, vicious fighters in the war. A tall PokéGirl, around 7 feet at the smallest, with a thick, athletic musculature that allowed them excellent agility, large, compound-like eyes, clawed, taloned feet, long antennae which increased their senses tremendously, green, chitinous skin, and an extra set of arms over their first, that are equipped with long, serrated sickle-blades instead of hands and are double-jointed to allow the Mantis to bend them in almost any direction. The blade-arms are, when not in use, held in a position of prayer, and can be used like swords, allowing for many powerful attacks. So skilled in the use of their sickle arms are they, that Manti are considered to be some of the best swordswomen on the planet. Their favorite method of attack was to use their light shape-shifting abilities, disguising their skin-color to blend in with their surroundings, disguising themselves as rocks or large plants, then using their powerful jumping skills to fly over the battlefield and come down with a powerful pair of slashes. But their combat skill is not what they were most infamous for.

The thing they are most infamous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, after disarming a soldier (sometimes literally), they would take them off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them, and then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh.

After the war, an effort was made to exterminate all Manti they could find. Problem was, they couldn't find any. The Manti retained enough intelligence to go into hiding, keeping their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first PokéGirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type PokéGirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs.

More and more, Manti are found in the company of the Limbec Pirates, who are apparently quite fond of the vicious man-eaters. A captured member of the Pirates revealed that once the Pirates became a unnoticeable force, Mephaesta recruited Manti en-masse to serve as torturers and executioners, an arrangement that both sides appreciate and enjoy.. This put the bounty on a level seconded only by the Widow and the bounties recently put out for the Dark Queen and Anima PokéGirl breeds.

In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, PokéGirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.

Naruto closed the Dex and looked at Joy. "How long has this thing been in town?" asked Naruto.

"A few months I think. It also goes hand in hand with a few people who have went missing in the last little while. Jenny is so Loyal to him that she ignores all of this. She just refuses to Believe me on this matter and thinks the master can do no wrong. Please stop him before something happens to Jenny," said Joy as tears began to run down her face..

Naruto stood up and gave Joy a hug. "Don't worry. I'll put a stop to this," said Naruto as he walked out the center with Anko right behind him.

"I knew that you want to help, but this is suicide. My Pokegirls are only at lv 22.

"And mine are In the High Teens, but they won't take down the mantis, I will," said Naruto narrowing his sea blue eyes.

Anko looked at Naruto, before grabbing him an pushing him into a wall before glaring at him. "Few Pokegirl Tamers are brave enough to take on a mantis with high level Pokegirls, And even fewer are brave enough to take on a mantis alone," said Anko only for Naruto to pull her off of him.

"This is about more then that," said Naruto as they continued to walk.

As they walked though town they noticed many doors and windows locked and or bared up for the night. That gave Naruto an Idea of how bad the town was. They soon came upon a large Mansion that had two floors, was blue and had a massive garden off to the side. Naruto and Anko ran over to the wall and using the wall walking skill to get up and into a window. Anko opened the door slightly and noticed an armed guard standing down the hall, just 15 feet away. Anko pushed the door open, before she rushed forward and punched him in the stomach, before breaking his arm and then breaking his neck. Naruto stepped into the hall and looked at Anko's handy work.

"Good Job Snake-charmer," said Naruto

Anko smirked at Naruto. "It was easy for me whiskers," said Anko as they both took off towards the front of the house.

Once they got there they saw Jenny talking to a Large man. The large man had a gotee, wore a white suit, long red coat . All around the hall were men with guns.

Jenny stepped closer to the man. "Jorgen I've covered for you, but this is going to far! People have been vanishing. I can't allow this anymore," said Jenny.

The Man Jorgen stepped up and grabbed her by her chin. "Haven't I been a good master to you, giving you the thrill of a good fuck every few nights, clothed you. I took you from the streets that I found you on nearly 10 years ago, so my dear Jenny, why can't you let this go my dear?" said Jorgen with a smirk.

Jenny slapped his hand away. "AT THE EXPENSE OF WHAT!!!? MY BELIFS !? MY HONoR!? TELL ME JORGEN!!" yelled Jenny.

Jorgen smirked at her. "I didn't hear anything about honor in bed last night," said Jorgen.

Jenny drew her gun, and aimed at Jorgen. "Jorgen pulled a pistol from his side and shot Jenny in the arm, making her drop her pistol. Jorgen then slapped her making her fall to the ground.

"You little bitch. I took you from the streets and brought you up from nothing and you repay me by pulling a gun on me!?" yelled Jorgen stomping on her arm making her scream. "Screaming for me again baby? To bad. I have a better partner for you tonight. To bad. You were the best little whore I've ever owned," said Jorgen hitting a button on a remote.

Jenny looked down in tears. The one person she thought she could love, had turned on her. She closed her eyes as the floor opened and a woman was dragged out. Around her arms were chains, She stood at 7 ft tall, green skin, lean muscle structure, the blades on her extra arms were covered in leather casting and her mouth was covered Around her neck was a collar. Her eyes were filled with anger and hate.

Jenny looked at the girl before her. "What the hell did you do to her?" asked jenny.

Jorgen smirked. "I have my fun with the man eating bitch everyday for the last few weeks. She's quite hungry right now. Boys remove the bindings," said Jorgen.

His men carefully moved in and took away the chains on her arms and legs, before removing the muzzle and the sheaths. They quickly ran away from the area, as Jorgen backed away from Jenny. He then smirked, before snapping his fingers.

Mantis's eyes snapped open, before she looked at Jenny. She licked her lips, before advancing on her swaging her hips. That man had forced himself upon her for the least few weeks without a meal, and she was in need of one. Jenny grabbed her gun and aimed it, only for it to be knocked away by mantis, before she found her waist startled by said Pokegirl.

"No need to be shy my dear. After all death is only part of the ultimate love," said Mantis.

Jenny closed her eyes. "Someone help me," said Jenny.

WHAM!

The weight on her chest went flying off, before she found herself in the arms of someone. She opened her eyes and saw the two from earlier. The Blonde however was glowing slightly and was glaring at Jorgen.

"Don't move Jorgen, because once I'm though with Mantis, I'm coming for you," said Naruto with his eyes shifting to purple.

Jorgen began to laugh. "Well then kill me if you can," said Jorgen busting though the doors and running away.

"Damn. Anko go after him, while I handle Mantis here," said Naruto.

Anko nodded, but was stopped by Jenny. Jenny stood up and ripped her shirt off along the rim, before wrapping it around the wound.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Anko looking at the wound.

"I'll deal with it later, besides the bullet went though," said Jenny as She and Anko charged at the doors were the men waited.

Anko pulled out three throwing knives, before releasing them. All hit their mark, each killing a man. Jenny, Kicked a man in the face dropping him like a sack of potato's. They both ran though the door leaving Naruto and mantis.

"Ah you let them go, Now it's just you and me. Show me ultimate love," said Mantis as she charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped back and pulled all three of his Pokeballs.

"Dusk, Lavie, Tatiana let's go!" said Naruto, releasing all three of his girls at different points in the large room.

Dusk was in the sky, Tatiana to the left of Mantis and Lavie to the right. They all knew that something big was going down.

"Naruto you owe us each a long night after this here," said Dusk.

Naruto jumped out the way of a sword like sickle. "Alright," said Naruto as he ducked under a punch.

Lavie charged and kicked Mantis in the back. She stumbled forward only to be uppercutted from the side by Tatiana. Mantis jumped out of the way of a feather Shuriken that would have weakened her slightly. Naruto charged forward and spin just in time as a large cut appeared on his shirt from a slash. Tatiana growled, before charging and slashing at the Mantis. Mantis screamed in pain. Lavie and Dusk both charged at Mantis using quick attack, before both hit her making her fall back. Naruto studied her for a second as she tried to fight off all three of his girls at once. Something didn't seem right for this Pokegirl to have such a high bounty on it's head. He quickly jumped back as not to get hit by a slashing wave, and pulled out his Dex.

"Dex Scan all girls in the room," said Naruto.

The Dex opened up and quickly did a scan of the Area, before a small display window popped up.

Tatiana: Lv 18

Lavie: Lv 17

Dusk: kv 17

Mantis: lv 20.

Naruto's eyes rose up in shock, this mantis wasn't all that powerful. Add to that the hunger it felt and it was damn weak. Naruto slipped the dex back into the safety of his pocket, before charging up a Rasengan. He was going to end this before it got out of hand.

"GIRLS MOVE!!" yelled Naruto.

All the Girls jumped back and Naruto charged forward and slammed the ball into the gut of the mantis, before she screamed in pain. Naruto released the orb and she flew into the wall, breaking though it. Naruto and the girls approved casualty. Mantis was bleeding from her mouth and multiple wounds on her body. She looked at Naruto with a kind smile.

"Show me love, please?" asked Mantis.

Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed it into her head ending her life. "The love you are looking for is a love I can not give you," said Naruto as he took that same Kunai and beheaded the Mantis, before burning the body.

(With Anko and jenny)

They had managed to catch Jorgen as he was near the edge of town. Jenny aimed a gun she stole from one of his men, before pulling the trigger.

BANG… BANG… BANG…

The shots rang out and hit Jorgen in his legs ending his running spree. Anko and Jenny advanced on him.

"Jenny dear wait! I'm sorry, please forgive me. I can change!" said Jorgen.

Jenny looked like she was about to take his offer. Only for Anko to glare at her. "If you even think about it your dumber thn you look. This man shot you, and was about to leave you for dead at the hands of his new pet," said Anko.

Jorgen sat up on a tree. "Baby I didn't mean it. I promise!" yelled Jorgen.

"No one would blame you if you ended his life," said Anko.

Jenny advanced on Jorgen. "Jorgen I loved you so much. I was willing to give up everything for you, but I can't not anymore. This is good-bye," said Jenny.

Jorgen's eyes widened, before he held out his hand. "WAI-

Jenny didn't even give him a chance to finished as she emptied the clip and left the gun were it was. Jenny backed up into Anko and broke down crying.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright now, everything is going to be fine," said Anko.

(a day later at the Poke Center)

Joy had contacted League officials for Naruto and he showed them the freshly killed head of a Mantis. The confirmed that it was indeed a Mantis and had the SLC wired to his Dex. Naruto had transferred half to Anko as she was a big part of this day as well. Currently Naruto and Anko were about to set out when they saw the last two people they expected appear.

"Jenny, Joy? What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

"We figure that your Harem cold use so law and Order," said Jenny.

Joy smiled. "I figured that neither of you are a medic so I could be of dome use," said Joy only to be kissed by Anko. Anko pulled back ans grinned at the blush on Joy's face.

"I bet you moan real loud," said Anko.

Jenny laughed. "you have No Clue," said Jenny.

Joy glared at her friend. "JENNY!" yelled Joy.

Naruto laughed and smiled at the antics of the girls. "Welcome to the family," said Naruto as both Jenny and Joy smiled at him and Anko

------------------------------------------

Jenny: I've never seen that done with a knife before.

Zaara: (bow) That was just one of many talents I got.

Killjoy: I taught him that one he's better with guns as I am better with blades.

Kurenai: We're still not safe.

Anko: Nai-chan is right. Killjoy-kun will you protect me for the big bad Zombabes?

Killjoy: But Of course my love.

Zaara: Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I have seen hide nor hair of Panthress.

Kurenai. Come to think of it your right.

???: Did someone call.

Everyone turned and looked. There sitting on a pole looking a good and sexy was a Intelligent Panthress.

Jenny: Oh

Kurenai: Fucking

Killjoy: Shit

Anko: RUN!!

Zaara: Your sexy as hell, but I'd like to keep my rod in tack.


End file.
